New life
by busard
Summary: Set up after the end of the game.Hope/light paring. The live of the formers L'cie on pulse and how they made a new life when they were feared by almost everyone. I'm bad at summary so just take a look. Nothing illegal.
1. Chapter 1

After reading all of the Hope/light fic I can found, I have decided to write my own. I just have begin to play at the game (I just beat odin), so my characters must be a little OOC. But i have seen almost all of the cut-scene and the ending, so at last i know a little about the game. I will excuse myself for my bad English, but i'm a french writer. I hope you will enjoy this story non the less.

Chapter 1 : A new doctor

Bartolomew Estheim was worried for his son. Never since he was fourteen, his boy can have a normal life. He first had lost his beloved mother, then he had become a L'cie. Bartolomew had hoped that his son can have his life back after the crystallisation of Cocoon, but he wasn't lucky. He don't know how, but the name of the former L'cie were soon known by all of the people of the colonies. These people were afraid and they wanted a culprit for everything who had happen to them. The former L'cie were the perfect target. Hope had suffered a lot from this. As soon as his name was known for being a L'cie he had lost all of his friend. After that no one had wanted to talk to him anymore, nor even go too close to him. Hope had found some relief in his study. Bartolomew was angered with himself for not helping his son at this time, but his work was so important to him that he had failed to notice how his son was unhappy. He don't have failed to notice that Hope don't have any girlfriend. That's how he had found how Hope was lonely. Even his best friend Elira had turned her back to him when she had found out he was a L'cie.

The time had come for Hope to find a career. When he was younger, long before he become a L'cie, he had wished work in the politic, for helping his people. When he had lost his mother and begun his travel with his friends, his goal had changed. He had wished to become a soldier like Lightning. And he can have been if no one had said that he was a L'cie. Now, he don't know what to do. But it's not really true. During his travel, he was the best for the healing spell. He had found with it an other way to help the others. He wished he can be a doctor, but he know that there is a little chance to him to become one. Not that his grade were bad, they were excellent in fact, but because of his name. Who would willingly be teat by Dr Hope Estheim ? No one ! He is not blind, he had seen how the people treated him after they discovered that he once was a L'cie. They were afraid of him. He can't have come close to a girl before she run out as fast as she can in fear that he asked her to date him. Not that he had wanted to do so. His heart belong for one and only person, even if she had forget him. So, the only way for him to become a doctor is to become someone else than Hope Estheim.

Bartolomew was more than happy to help his son with his plan. He know that Hope was right to want to change his name. There is the only way for him to be able to live a fulfilling life. The example of Hope's friend was the proof of it. Lightning Farron had never become a member of the GC again. Sazh, Serah and Snow were the same. None of them can have found a job. For two years, they have tried to survive in the colonies, and they have barely. That's why they have decided to leave the colonies and go out on pulse to find a place were they can live. They have wanted Hope to come with them, but Bartolomew had refused. He don't have wanted to lost his son again, so he don't even say a word about the proposal to Hope. It was a mistake, because when Hope had finally found out that his friends were no longer on the colonies it had crushed his heart. Hope had believed that they had forget him, and Bartolomew can't have found the gut to tell him the truth. After that Hope had study even harder than before. His grade were so good that he had jumped two years ahead. But, with this Bartolomew had no difficulty to made a new identity to Hope. Eidan Hole was twenty when Hope Estheim was only eighteen. He was the son of a wealthy merchant and can afford the tuition for the study of doctor. And he had no link at all with the Estheim, father and son. Bartolomew is sad to have to give up his son for the time of his study, but there is no other way. Hope deserve all the happiness he can have, Bartolomew will made sure of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Serah is a lot worried. She expected her first baby to be born in the coming days, and the new doctor is still not there. Sure there is a nurse with them, but it's not the same than having a real doctor. Serah don't have said a word to Snow about it, but her pregnancy was not an easy one, and it worried her. She know that she don't have fooled her sister, but she also know that light would not tell a word about it to anyone after promising her not to do so. Serah fell sad for her sister. More than any of them, Lightning had lost a lot of thing in her search to save her. If Serah was not this curious, she would never had become a L'cie, and Claire would not have to go to the Fal'cie to save her. Light had let all of her hope and wish go away in order to rescue her, and Serah feel guilty about it. Of course, Claire had nor said a word about it to her, but she remembered very well the days when Claire had said to her that she can't be a soldier anymore. But, Serah suspected that it was not the only reason for the sadness in her sister eyes. sazh, Serah and snow were sad about the decision of Hope's father, but Claire had take it harder than them. Serah knows that the boy had take a great place in her sister heart, not that she believe about something illegal, Claire is too proud for that, but Serah is not sure if the boy was a son, a pupil or something more to her sister. Hope was the only one Claire had let coming close to her, except for Serah, and she missed him very much.

Dr Eidan Hole is looking at his new dispensary. He was the youngest graduate doctor from the New cocoon university. He had graduate two years ago, and start to work just after that. He was very good at doing his job, and the people were stunned when he had said that he wanted to go to this small village so far away from the colonies to work. But there is nothing left in the colonies for him then after the death of his father. He had began to search for the former l'cie as soon as he had started to work. It had take him time but he finally had discovered that they have build their own place where they can live freely, with time others people have gone there and now it's a small, but active village. It was situated not too far away from the sea, in a very fertile place. Hope had wished he can go to them to know why they have leave him alone, but his father was ill and Hope can't have leave him like this. But now, there is nothing to stop him. Hope had sell-ed all of his father belonging, he don't plan to ever return to the colonies. With his work and the money he had inherit from his father, Hope is now a very wealthy man. And if his money can help the others then he thinks that it will be worth it.

When he entered the room, Dr hole saw a woman in the floor screaming in pain with blood on her. He don't take him two second to notice that the woman is pregnant and actually in labor. But something is very wrong, and the nurse who is with the woman seem to think so too. Without losing time, Dr Hole order the nurse to help him to carry the woman to the consulting room. The pregnant woman is in a lot of pain and she is trashing in the table. So the doctor had no other choice but sedate her. He made a Cesarean and deliver the baby quickly. It was a healthy boy and he give him to the nurse. After that he take care of the mother. Fortunately, it was not as bad as he had thinking first. But an operation is needed. It take him four hours to made all alright again, but he was happy. The woman was still alive and with a lot of rest and some time she can have other children in the future. That's only now that he really looked at his patients face, and his heart stopped for a minute. At first, he believed that it was Light, but after a close examination, he understand that the woman is no other than Serah, Light little sister. He can't help it but let a sigh of relief escape him. The nurse come again to help him to made a bed for the woman. Dr hole leave the two woman alone and go to his office. He looked at the couch and his tiredness hit him. Soon, he found himself deeply asleep on the couch.

Snow and lightning had go out the village to fight some nasty monster who wanted to come too close from their village. It had take them a whole day to find the monster, to destroy it and to return to the village. They both are starved and Snow invite Lightning to his house to eat with them. But when they entered the house the fear felt upon them. There, in the entry, there is blood. Snow and Lightning looked at each other with worry. Snow become hysterical, but Light keep her mind. She run to the neighbour ans asked them question about Serah. She learn that her sister had go to the dispensary. She tell Snow what she had learn and the two of them run to the dispensary. There, they found Serah and her son safe and asleep. Snow began to thank the nurse when she interrupt him by saying that it was not her who had saved Serah's life but the new doctor. Snow and Light go to the doctor's office to thank him. They found the man dead asleep, so Snow leave the room to go to Serah's side again. Light stay in the office to wait for the man to wake up. She study him, and found him very attractive with his silvery blond hairs and beard. This thought stunned her. Never before she had looked at a man and found him this handsome. She felt a strange guilt for thinking like this, and she don't know why. She made a faint sound and sit down at his desk. Eventually she too fall asleep. It was a gentle hand shaking her who wake up. The doctor was no longer asleep and he is looking at her with his stunning green eyes. The man is tall, even taller than snow, but not with his built. The more she looked at him, the more she is sure that she had meet him before, but she can't found when.

" Good day Claire." Said the smiling man.

And then it hit her. She can't believe her own eyes. it can't be him ! Since when had he become this tall, this handsome ? This is with a disbelieving voice that she asked.

" Hope ?"

To be continued.

I hope you have liked. I think this paring is great when they are both adult. As long as Hope is more than eighteen i have nothing against them being a couple. The difference of age don't matter very much. One of my friend had marry a woman who is ten years older than him, and they are very happy together, they also have a boy who is really cute. Don't forget to review and I will try to write the next chapter soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the review. I know I'm not very good at English, but I also know that if I write this story in my natal language then almost no one would read it. So, if someone want to beta read me with this story, just let me know.

Chapter 2 : secret

Lightning can't believe her own eyes. There is no way that this sexy man, she blushed at the thought, is the little Hope she had known so long ago. But, she recognized his eyes and hairs. She can't stop to stare at him, and this fact made his smile brighter than before.

" Surprised ?" Asked him with a bright smile.

" How is it possible ? There is no way you are him ! You're too tall, and the beard..."

Hope can't help himself, he burst out of laughing. Never before he had seen his Light with such a stunning face. But, strangely, she looked more beautiful to him like this, than in his memories. She still looked alike when she was 21, it's like if the time had stopped to her. He think that if he was not already in love with her, he will be falling hard just by looking at her now. He cut his thoughts and decided to explain what had happen to her.

" In a way you are right." He began to tell. " I'm no longer Hope Estheim. My name is Eidan Hole. I'm a doctor, and I have come here to be this village doctor. But I'm still Hope in the inside."

" I don't understand."

" As a former L'cie, I can't have found a job. So, my father had forged me a new identity. For everyone, Hope Estheim had run out of the colonies at the age of 18. A few months after, Eidan Hole had begin to study medicine at new cocoon university."

" How is it possible that no one had recognize you ?" Asked lightning very interested in his answer.

" Because I have spend my last year of college at home. I have grown up during this time and no one, except my father, had seen the change. I have passed my exam on line, it was a little harder than the exam in class, but I have managed to have top score at most of them. In fact, I have passed them two time, one as Hope, and one as Eidan. I let you guess who is the one who had poor score. I have leaved my house at night, and no one had noticed it, thanks to your teaching."

" You said that no one had investigated about your identity ?" Asked a doubtful Light.

" Of course they have." Laughed Hope. " But, they don't have found anything. My father was wealthy, and he had used his money very well. He had also promised a reward for finding me, I mean his son Hope. No one had suspected a thing. It's strange how just a name can change your life. Eidan was not feared, he had friends, not as good as Hope's one, but still good friends. God, the girls even tried to date him."

The last sentence don't made laugh Lightning. In fact, it's the contrary who happen. She feel some strange anger burning in her chest, and she can't understand why.

" I see you have a good life then." She said it more coldly than she had intended." It's a good thing that we have leaved you then, or else you can't have had this good life."

It's Hope turn to be hurting by Light words. In his joy to see her again, he had forgot that they have leaved him behind. He is angered too now.

" Like if you have cared to take me with you ! You were too happy to leave the colonies together, and you don't have cared if I was happy or not."

" That's not true ! We wanted to have you with us !"

" Bullshit !"

" It's true. Your father had refused. He don't have wanted you to go with us."

" My father ?" Asked a stunned Hope.

" Please, believe me." continued Light without noticing that Hope had talked. " It had break my.. Our heart to leave you behind."

She looked so honest, that Hope can't help but want to believe her. Now that his father is dead, there is no way to know the truth. So he decided to follow his own heart.

" I believe you." Was all that he can say.

" Thank you." She said with a bright smile who made Hope's heart beating faster. " The others will be trilled to know that you have meet up us."

"NO." Exclaimed Hope. " You can't tell them!"

" But.. Why ?"

" For everyone, I need to be just Doctor Eidan Hole, and no one else. There is things that I don't have tell you."

" But, they are your friends. They will be happy to know it."

" Yes, they will. And soon, all the town will know who I really am. And after that I will lost my degree as doctor, and I can't help you anymore."

" Why would you lost your degree ?"

" because I have treated my father when he was ill. No other doctors have wanted to. But, because of that, I was watched, and I still am. This work here is like a test. If I can work here for two years without anything suspicious happen, then I will be no longer watched, and I can become the real doctor of this village. But, if they found my true identity, then an other doctor would come here, and I will go to jail for faking. Please, Light don't say a word. I trust you, that's why I have told you the truth, but you know Snow, and Sazh is no better when he drank too much."

" You have my word." said Lighting, meaning every words.

What happen next take her by surprise. Before she could react, she found herself in Hope's arm. He had hugged her, like she had done to him so long ago. But this time it's her who is the shorter of the two. She feel so warm and safe in his arm, that she closed her eyes and let him hug her as long as he wanted. It was Snow shout for the doctor who cut their moment.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Snow had passed the night with his wife and son. He marvelled at his son face. the baby had his hair and eyes, in fact, he is a little copy of him. Serah hadn't still wake up, and it worried him. But the nurse had reassured him. It was perfectly normal after such a surgery. Snow feel a lot of relief when Serah finally open her eyes. She smiled at Snow, but soon her smile faded and she looked around frenzied. Snow understand what she looked for. He take his son from his bassinet and give him to his mother. Serah smiled at her son, but, she suddenly turned pale, and fall unconscious in her bed. Not knowing what to do, Snow shout for the doctor to come.

Dr Hole come to the room. He asked everyone to leave him alone with his patient. Snow don't wanted too, but light persuaded him with her fist to leave the room. Snow and Light waited for the doctor to come out and tell them what's wrong with Serah. The doctor exited the room with a smile. Seeing this, Light allow herself to let a sigh of relief escape her. But Snow is still worried, and the doctor understand it.

" There is nothing wrong with her, don't worry. She is just weak and have too much emotion for one day. With rest, she will be fine."

" Thank you doctor." Said Snow shacking the hand of Hope. "For all of you have done to Serah."

" There is no need to thanks me again." Said the doctor. "Your friend there had already thanked me for this."

At these words, Lightning can't hide the blush who come to her cheeks. She had totally forgot to thank him for what he have done to Serah.

" Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to unpack my things." Said the doctor.

" You can't live here !" Exclaimed Snow." There is no way i let you leave in two small room. You will live in my house."

" Your house ?" Asked at the same time hope and light.

" Yes ! Euh, in fact, not really my house. This house is mine, but it's not were I live. No one lived here because of some problem in the neighbouring..."

Snow can't finish his sentence before Lightning punch him in the face.

" Who is the problem ?" She asked with anger.

Hope can't help but laugh again. It's so good to see that his friends are still the same.

" I thank you, but I can't accept." Said the doctor after his laugh had died down.

" You can, and you will." light tone of voice made place at no argument. " I will go to search for the keys."

After she had leaved the room, Snow turn to the doctor.

" She is very nice, when you know her." Said Snow. But seeing the doubtful face of the doctor he add " I'm just the exception. She liked me deep down, but I believe that i am her personal stress relief."

Hope laughed again. Snow don't know how true he is.

" Don't worry, I'm sure she will be a very pleasant neighbour."

Hope is once again stunned. He will live in the house who is just side by side of Light's house ? Can this dream be true ? He really hoped so.

To be continued.

I hope you have liked it. Give me a review if you want, they made me want to write more. see you soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Here come the next part. sorry for the wait and a big thank you at my reviewer. Also a big thanks to my beta.

Chapter 3 : confuse

Hope didn't know what to think anymore. For the last couple of weeks, Light had avoided him at all costs. The fact that they now lived as next door neighbors, seemed to have had an opposite effect on her. Instead of getting close, she erected her barriers, keeping her distance.

At first, she had seemed to be very happy to see him again, but now she barely talks to him. It confused him a lot. He wondered if he had done something wrong to upset her, but came up empty.

Hope wondered if she came to the conclusion that she didn't want to spend anymore time with him. When he was younger, she was sort of nice towards him, but now, she probably thinks he doesn't need her in his life anymore.

Which was far from the truth. He had never stopped loving her, and he had known, for a long time that she had only had feeling to him as one has for their sibling. He had hoped that with time she can see him as the man he had become, and not as the boy he once was. But, if she won't even look at him, how can she see the real him?

v-v-v-v-v

As Hope was having his own inner turmoil over feelings about Lightning, the woman herself was having her own dilemma, concerning thoughts about a certain platinum blond young man.

Saying Lightning was confused was an understatement. She had no clue know what to do or even where to start. And worst still, she didn't have anyone to share her thoughts with. She had promised to Hope to keep his secret safe, and she intended to do so. But it's very hard for her.

It's not the secret that burdens her, but the strange feelings she felt each time that her eyes found his. She never felt so strange; one minute she would feeling hot, like she was on fire when she got near Hope and other times, it was like a shiver went down her spine. It wasn't a bad feeling, but it still made her slightly uncomfortable.

Normally, she would talk with Serah, her younger sister being a close confidant. Someone she knew she could put her trust in. Unfortunately, Serah was still in the dispensary, and the last thing Light wanted is to found herself face to face with Hope. She was trying so hard to avoid him, and she is not sure how she will react when she will need to talk with him. She had thoughts of hitting him, or jumping him out of reflex which is not a good idea. The first would anger him, and the last will lead them to a path she is not ready to cross. Not that she thought about crossing this path with Hope; there was no way! At least, she wanted to believe that was the truth.

Sazh wondered when he had meet Dr. Hole before. He is sure that he had known the man before, but for the life of himself he can't remember when or where. Not sure if they ever crossed path, made him frustrated.

Sure, the doctor is a nice guy. A special one for living as Lightning's neighbor and not be afraid of her. The doctor had helped Dajh when the boy had broken his arm and Sazh is very grateful for it. Even if he though only good things about this doctor, Sazh knows that he needed to remember where he had met him before.

He is not blind, none of the people living in their small village was, he knew that the Colonies had sent spies to their village. He wondered if this doctor was one of them.

Sazh knew that it was just a matter of time before the Colonies decided to take their new home from them. When that time came, everyone would choose whose side they were really on. He really hoped this doctor was on their side, or else it would break Light's heart once more. Sazh knew the young woman could only take but so much despite her tough exterior.

He seen the way she'll glance to take interested looks at the doctor when she thought no one was watching her. He was pleased to see she was beginning to open up her heart to someone else every since the disappointment she felt when they learned that Hope wasn't coming with them to the new village. She had like she did with everything else, shrugged it off but he as well as the others knew Light was very hurt by the news. Sazh, only wishes that whatever happens from here on out with this new doctor, it will be beneficial for his friend's interests. He hardly knows the man and doesn't know where his feelings lie as far as Light goes but with time he hopes everything will turn out for the best.

v-v-v-v-v

Serah is worried for her sister. She couldn't believe Claire refused to come see her. She believes she is an expert when it comes to understanding her sister. This was the first time ever that Lightning had not come to see how she was doing, not once did she come by.

At least that how it looked at first glance. She been too weak to notice it but now she knew that Claire had come to visit her and her son only a few times and that was it. This wasn't like her older sibling at all.

She doesn't doubt her sister's love for Alex, the newest addition to the growing Villiers family, but it looked like Claire was trying to avoid someone. It wasn't Snow because he was here one time when she had visited her, and Claire had not run out. So the only other explanation was that Claire is trying to avoid Dr. Hole. It confused her very much.

The doctor is a nice man and an handsome one too. Serah was at first stunned when she had seen both the doctor and Snow side by side. She would never thought that someone could be taller than her husband. But she was proven wrong when she saw the doctor. While Snow looked more like a giant, the doctor looked like an asparagus. An asparagus with very nice muscles but still an asparagus.

Maybe this doctor is exactly Claire's type, and her sister was scared by this fact. Yes then it made sense. Serah made a vow to herself. If she is right and Claire had some feelings for the doctor, then she will help them to see what is right under their nose. Claire deserved some happiness too, and if the doctor is able to give it to her, then Serah will love him for it.

The nurse, Mayrie wondered what to do. She had her job to do, but she couldn't help herself but be attracted to the new doctor. The man is not only brilliant, but also very nice and well-mannered. She never met a guy like him. Sometimes she thinks that he comes from a fairy tale book and not from the real world, as silly as it sounded. He also had a great physique and not to mention, very well off. He is really the perfect future husband.

The first thing she had checked was if he was married or engaged. But fortunately he wasn't. So she decided to ask him for a date. Much to her surprise he had refused, saying that he had a lot of work to do. She was furious with him, but soon had forgiven him. Nowadays she picked every opportunity she could get to ask him out on a date everyday. Sooner or later he was going to have to give in, no longer making any excuse he could to back out. The more persistent she is, the harder it was for him to continue to refuse her each time. This made her very pleased. He will eventually accept dating her and she could then find everything about him; it was killing two birds with one stone.

Snow is happy. Life is good to him. Serah and Alex are fine, and that's all that mattered to him. Sis seems a little more grumpy than before, but it's not very important. Soon enough she will come around with the fact that Snow is now the father of her nephew.

He is happy to be able to help the doctor with his living. The man is a good one, and if he can live near sis without her trying to kill him, then he deserved his respect. Snow is smiling. Soon Serah will return home with Alex, and then their life will be perfect.

To be continued.

A short chapter I know. The next one will be longer. I hope you have liked it. Don't forget to review.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to my reviewers. I post this chapter and i will change it when he was revised, so don't be too mad with me. Enjoy

Chapter 4 : Jealousy

This morning, Hope wake up very tired. He had worked long into the night to save a man who was attacked by a behemoth. How the man can had survived long enough to be taking care by Hope is a mystery. The young man is just happy that he had succeed to save him. But it had cut very short his sleeping time, and Hope found very hard to not fall asleep again. But he can't do that. Today is the day where Serah come to her monthly visit, and Hope would have feel bad if he had missed this appointment.

Sometime, he thought that if "operation Nora" was a succeed then Alex would not have been born, and what a shame it would be. The baby seem to have take a liking in him. When Alex cry when his daddy have him in his arm, he was all smiles when Hope had him in his. Which, every time, made him laugh after the Villier's family had leaved the dispensary. Snow face was so funny, that it was a hard task to not laugh when they are still here. And the most funny thing about it, is that Snow accuse Light to be responsible of this fact. Which lead Serah to defend her sister and Snow end the day with the promise to sleep on the couch for the night. Hope think that Snow is none the less lucky, because if Light heard what Snow say there, he would have kissed the floor long before.

All of his happy mood leaved him when he exited his house. he heard his neighbor's door open and see a man exiting the house. Light was no where near by the guy, but it don't take to be genius to understand what had surely happen during the last night. Hope can feel a great pain in his heart at the sight, and a burning anger too. Never before he had felt this way. Even when his ex-girlfriend had broke up with him saying that his heart belong with someone else and she can't stay in the way, he had not felt this sort of anger. Knowing that the best thing for all of them is to escape without being noticed, Hope Run to the dispensary. He don't know why but he feel like if he was ready to cry the second he stopped running.

When he entered the dispensary, nurse Mayrie was already there. And like each morning, she asked him if he wanted to go to a date with her. At first, Hope was amused by this, but after some time it just unerved him. But today is different. Today, he had understand that his chances with Light are close to nul. She had someone in her life, and he can't see himself to ask her to chose between the two of them, because he is almost sure that she will chose the other guy. So, he accepted to date Mayrie. She is nothing close to Light, but if he can't have the woman of his dream, then he would have to settle for an other one. Mayrie is a nice person, and he think that a date with her won't be killing him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Like almost each days, Lightning is going to eat with her sister and nephew. But today, she hoped that she don't have accepted the invitation. Yesterday, one of her former co-worker in the GC had come to her house to tell her the news about the colonies. This man was as close as a friend that Lightning had before she become a L'cie. She was happy to see him, and she was pleased to learn that he was married now and with a child. Lightning don't have not much a lot of friend in the GC these days, but Rick still was one of them. Long ago, Lightning had saved his life, and the man had never forget. Now, he helped them by giving information about the colonies. They have spend the night at talking about the project of the colonies. When they have stopped it was almost three in the morning, so Light had give him some blanket and pillows for him to sleep on her couch, and she had gone to sleep in her bed. When she had wake up, Rick was already gone.

When she knocked on her sister doors, Lightning felt some strange feeling. She don't know why, but she felt like if something who belonged to her was slowly slipping through her hand. And she don't liked the feeling. When Serah opened the door, she see the worried look on her sister's face, and all of her worry come to Serah .

" Serah ?" Asked Light. " Are you alright ? Is Alex alright ?"

" Yes, we all are fine." Answered Serah with a sad voice.

" Then, what happen ? Please, tell me."

" There's nothing wrong Claire."

" Don't bull me. I see on your face that something is wrong, so split it."

" Come in." Answered Serah. " This conversation need privacy."

Serah lead her sister to her bedroom. Lightning wondered what happen, but she felt some relief when she see Snow and Alex eating in the kitchen. Normally, it would have been Snow making Alex to eat, but by the look of it, Snow had more food on him than Alex had in his mouth. Lightning let a small laugh escaping her at the cute scene. She don't have expected any less from Snow.

After the door of the bedroom was closed, Serah asked her sister to seat on the bed. It's only when Lightning was seated, that Serah began her story.

" This morning, we had come to the dispensary for my and Alex check. And before you ask, we both are very fine. We had come earlier, and we have seen Dr Hole asking Mayrie to date him."

" He had what ?" Cryed an angry Lightning, without knowing exactly why she was so angry.

" They will go on date tonight. I'm sorry Claire."

" This little ..." Lightning can't say anything else in front of her sister.

Her chest hurt like hell. And she fought her tears for not coming out. She had never cry in front of Serah, and she don't wanted this time to be the first. He had said that he trusted her with the truth, and no one else, isn't it ? So, why does he want to date someone who don't know his secret ? Would not it be better to date someone who knows the real him ? To date her ? A few months ago, the idea would have frightened her, but not now, she is too hurt for that. Hope belong to her, he had belonged to her for as long as they have known each other. She would not let a nurse take what is rightfully hers ! Now, her only choice is to do what she's done the best : To fight and to win.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hope is making himself ready for his date with Mayrie. When he had calmed down, he had understand what an horrible mistake it was. It was not fair to him, and even less fair for Mayrie. The woman is a sweet one, even if she was a little too much flirt for Hope's liking. And she don't deserved to be the second best. But, it was after having see Snow and Serah together, that he had understand that nothing can't happen between him and Mayrie. He wanted what they have, the laugh, the cries, everything. And he can't picture himself with Mayrie like this.

Hope is trying to find the courage to call an end to the evening. Saying that it was a smooth night was a pure lie. Hope is just happy that he had decided to spend the evening at Mayrie's house. The restaurant was out of question, because he don't have wanted for the people to have the wrong impression. And his house was too, because he can't think to take a date here with Light only a few meter from them. So Mayrie's house was the best option. But now, he regretted that they don't have go to the restaurant. Mayrie had not stopped to ask him questions as soon as he had entered her house. If at first her questioning was a normal one, he had become suspicious when she had asked him how he had convinced Bartolomew Estheim to give him his money, and disown his own son.

No one here knows that his money come from Bartolomew Estheim's inheritance, not even Light. So, how does Mayrie know this ? He had try to asked her but she was too drunk to answer him clearly. Hope had come earlier to Mayrie's house with an expensive bottle of wine. Hope was not a fast drinker, and his glass was still half full after the dinner. Mayrie was not. She had drank half of the bottle during the dinner, and she had finished it after. Never Hope had seen her like this.

When she finally passed out, he take her in his arm and drop her slowly in her bed. If he had any doubt about his feeling, then he would have the proof that Mayrie is nothing to him. He had carry her like he would have carried an ill person, nothing more. He don't have feel anything when he had put her in bed. She is just a nice person, but there is no way for them to have a second date. Tonight, she had show him a face of herself who had made him doubt of her. He will take a look to her, but there is no way for him to have any relationship with her. The trust is important in a romantic relationship, and after what she had said, there is no way for him to trust her.

Hope cleaned the house the best he can. He let a sigh of relief escape him when he finally found himself on the street. Now, he just wanted to return to his house and sleep for the last eight hours. Fortunately, tomorrow is Sunday and the dispensary is closed. So, except if an urgency arise, Hope would have his sleep tonight. Passing in front of Light house, Hope can't help but take a look. All light were off, and Hope wondered if the man was still there, sleeping with his Light. Resolutely he turned his head and go to his house without looking back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

For hours, Lightning is pacing in her living room. She had turned off her light for the past couple of hours, and now, she is waiting for Hope to return home. She heard his footstep long before she can see him. She know him so much that she don't doubt that it was him. And she was right. She see him take a look at her house, and the longing and sadness in his eyes made her heart hurt. But, at the same time, it made her very happy. If his date with Mayrie was great then he wouldn't have this face. He would have been happy, which he clearly is not. She see him turn around with regret. When he was at his door, she take her resolve and follow him. She closed her door and run to his house. By this time he had already closed his door, so she knocked at it. After a few second, he opened his door, and before he can react she entered his house. Again he closed his door and looked expectantly at her.

" We need to talk" Was all what she said.

To be continued

I hope you liked it. please review.


	5. Chapter 5

I have decided to post the chapters unrevised and change them after, instead of waiting for them to be revised. I hope you understand and forgive my English. Enjoy

Chapter 5 : Anger

To say that Hope was surprised when Light had knocked at his door at three in the morning is an understatement. But saying that he was happy to see her then, was a lie. He still was angered with her, for not telling him about her boyfriend. Even if Mayrie is not the one for him, he don't wanted to fall again for Light. This path will lead him only to pain, and he had suffer enough in his short life for not wanting to go through this path willingly. That's why her words angered him.

" Need to talk ? I don't think so." He said with a cold voice. " please, live at once Light."

Never Light would have believed that her nice Hope can be so cold with her. What had she done to him, for being treated like this ? Why does he acted like this ? She don't understand, and this fact angered her. So, she decided to attack before being attacked.

" No !" She answered. " Not before we talked. I won't leave, and don't dare to try to made me to, you will be for a surprise."

Hope is torn between his anger and his amusement about Light's foreseeable reaction. She will never let go when it's important to her. He felt some pride at being important to Light, but he can't forget the man he had seen exiting Light's house.

" Fine. Talk then." he answered with anger in his voice.

" What's the matter Hope ? What have I done ? Please tell me."

" What you have done ? How dare you to ask me this ? You want to talk, then tell me why you have avoided me for the last six months ?"

Light don't know what to say. Of course, he was right. But she can't even explain to herself why she had acted like this, so how can she explain it to him. She was afraid, she was lost. And most of it her feelings have scared her. Hope once was the little brother she never have. She was never his mother, but she had loved him like a sibling, but now, she can't say it anymore. She can't see him like a brother, he is so much more now. Deep down she knows that she see him like a potential lover. But she don't know how he felt about her. If he don't love her back, it will break her heart, and she can't afford to be heart broken once more. She'd rather stay away from him, living a one-sided love story, than being rejected by him.

" I was scared." She answered him truthfuly, with a voice so low that he barely can understand her.

Hope wondered how to continue the conversation. Never in his life he can have guess for Light to be so open to him. He can see her fear in her face and the way she put her hand in her hairs. He wanted to stay mad with her, but, at the same time he wanted her to open more to him. He had to made a decision. Maybe today is the last day when he can talk so freely with her. Tonight, there is only the two of them, no disturbance. So it's his last chance to really understand her. He will let his anger at ease for now. The time of the yelling will come sooner than expected, he is sure of it.

" Scared ? Scared of what ?" He asked with a puzzled expression.

" You !" She yelled. " I was scared because of you. Why ? Why do you chose me to share your secret ? Why don't have you let me in the dark like the others ?"

" I have already told this, Claire." Sighed Hope. " I trusted you with my secret."

" But, why me ? What have I so special ? I'm not your mother !"

The anger come again to Hope. How dare she say that he see his mother in her. It was never true, not even in the beginning. He was too afraid of her for that, and after he can't have see her any other way than Light. She was herself, unique and so precious to him. Not close of a mother, but very close of a lover. How can she been so blind ? Right time or not, she will have straight answers from him, and if he lost her, then so be it. At last, he can sleep easily knowing that she know how much he loved her.

" My mother ," He laughed. " You are nothing close to her. She was kind, loving, she don't was afraid to show her feelings. You, for your part are cold, giving often cold-shoulder, you never sugar coated your words, and you are very afraid of your own feelings. I wonder Why I lo.." Hope stopped himself before he can said the words who will change their life forever.

Light was shocked by Hope's words. Is it how he saw her ? Does he really think so bad about her ? So, why bothered to revealed his secret to her ? Why is he still so mad with her ? She can feel her tears coming on her eyes, and for once she don't wanted to hid them. Hope was responsible of them, there is no point at hiding them from him.

" Am I so bad ?" She asked with a tear rolling into her cheek. " Do you think so little about me ?"

Hope was stunned by light's tears. He had never see her crying, not once. Not even when they were L'cie and they though they would become crystal or worst. He felt guilty for making her this sad.

" No." He answered. " You are not this bad, of course. I'm just very angry with you now. My words come from my anger not my mind. I'm sorry." He apologised.

" You are right. I'm cold. I love no one."

" That's not true. You love Serah and Alex. I suspected that you love Snow too."

His words made her chuckle.

" Very deep down then. " She answered.

They shared a smile for a second.

" And I'm sure you love your boyfriend."

This, startled her.

" My what ? " She exclaimed.

" Your boyfriend." Answered Hope matter of factly.

" Wait a minute. I don't have a boyfriend. Who had told you that I have a boyfriend ? It's a lie !"

" Please Light, don't lie to me. I have saw him exit your house yesterday morning."

" Yesterday morning ?" Light thought about it then it hit her. " You mean Rick ? Is it the one you have seen ?"

" I don't know his name." Said Hope with some anger returned in his voice.

" 5'7'' tall, brown eyes, light brown hairs ? Is it him ?"

" Yes." Answered Hope reluctantly.

Light can't help but laugh. How can he thought that Rick was her boyfriend ? The idea is too funny. But looking at Hope's face he don't found it very funny. She understand why he can have thought there is something between her and Rick, but she can't understand why this idea angered him so much. Unless he returned her feelings. The mere idea send jolt of pleasure down her spine. Can he love her too ? Is it really possible ? There is only one way to find out.

" No. He is not my boyfriend. But if he was, I don't understand why it bothered you so much. Rick is a very nice man, any woman can feel lucky to have his love."

Enough is enough for Hope. He had trying his best for keeping his temper, but now he can't do it anymore.

"Then, why don't you ran after him and leave me alone ?" He yelled.

" Maybe I will." Said Light hurting by his words. " Like this I would not been in the path of you and Mayrie's love." She yelled too.

The both of them boiled from anger. At this time they can kill each other or kiss each other with all of the passion they felt for the other. The time seems to have stopped.

" Mayrie is nothing to me. IT'S YOU I WANT, NO ONE ELSE !" For now, Hope let his fellings go away throught his words without thinking them before.

" And I want you too." She yelled back. " Rick is a friend from GC, nothing more."

They looked at each other, none of them wanting to be the first who broke the stare. Unconsciously they come closer and closer of the other. Their hands found the other body and began a slow dance into the other body. Hope was the first one to talk.

" Good. Or else I had to kill him for touching what is mine."

" And I would do the same to Mayrie if she even dare to kiss you. You are mine, and no one else."

Hope cut her by kissing her deeply. She eagerly returned the kiss. Soon the thing heated up, and they both ran to the bedroom, closing the door behind them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next afternoon, Light wake up in Hope's bed, with the young man asleep. Never in her life she had felt so happy. She wondered if Serah felt the same way with Snow. If it's the case then she can understand why her sister was so happy to marry Snow. These feelings are precious, and she swear to herself to protect them at all cost. For now, they have agree to keep their relationship as a secret. Hope had still a year and half before the expiration date for his trial. She would not give up his cover, she will be patient, but if this damn Mayrie dare to come too close to her Hope, then she will dealt with the true Lightning.

Hope is faking sleep. He know that light need some time to reflect about what had transpired between them last night. Never, in his crazier dreams, he could have thought how good it was to sleep with Light. At first she was as nervous as him, but after some time they have doing good, no, they have doing great. There is no way for him to lost his Claire now. They have talked about Mayrie when they were not occupied with other things. Hope don't like their plan, but he had agree with Light that there is the best way. He wanted for his friends to know the truth about his and Claire's feelings, but it's too soon. For now, they need to uncovered the spy, after that they can thought about their shared future.

To be continued.

A Hope/Light centered chapter. Don't worry, we will see the others in the next chapter. I hope you have liked it. Don't forget to review.

Next chapter : Snow had an idea.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you very much for my reviewer. I'm so glad you liked my story. So I decided to post an other chapter just to thank you. Enjoy.

Chapter 6 : friendship

Mayrie is very unhappy. For the last three months, she had only go out with Eidan only four time. And each time they have go to the restaurant. She is sure, by now, that everyone thought they were an item, but the truth is very different. She can't help but feel sad when she see the envious stare of the other women. She know that they have nothing to envy her. They even don't have kissed once. Each time she come close to him, he found something to prevent them to kiss.

And she had also to deal with Mrs Villiers sister. Mayrie is very scared of her. As a good spy, Mayrie had studied the file about Lightning Farron before she was send to this village. The woman was frightening. She was one of the best soldier in the GC, and Mayrie don't doubt that the woman had not lost her skill in the past years. It's a shame that she can't still work for them, or else the expulsion of the inhabitants of the village would be easier when the right time will come. Mayrie just regret that she would not be there when the time will come.

At this rate, she would return to the colonies without any useful information. She can't have even succeed in killing Serah and her son. Her plan was perfect, but she had never thought that the doctor would come to the village sooner than expected. After all, if Serah was dead when giving birth to her child, no one will blame her. She had play her act very good. No one suspected her, not even the doctor. What unnerved her the most was the fact that she can't use the same poison twice or Eidan would notice it. Why such a great doctor was send there, stay a mystery to her. Even if he had treated the L'cie's father, he was not forced to leave the colonies. The colonies, and their rich people needed someone like him. With his talent he can be rich in less than two years. He is wasting his potential in this little village. And she would show it to him soon.

After all, if he was this talented to made a loving father disown his beloved son, then he is worth her time to change his mind. Or maybe the old Estheim had discovered that his son was dead before dieing himself. Only few knows that the body of Hope Eistheim was found outside new Eden, a couple of months after his disappearance. What was left of the body after the feast of the animals was not enough to identify the body, but fortunately, some of his belonging were found close to the body. His ID and some personal item had help them to know who he was. Bartolomew Estheim was not informed of the death of his son, in the intention of preventing him to tell it to the others L'cie. When Mayrie would leave the village, then a man would come. Hope Estheim will return to his friends, and it's just pointless to know that the man was once one of the best Psicom agent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Snow returned home with a worried face. He take a look at his son, before he go to the kitchen to talk with his wife.

" Your sister give me the creeps." He said before kissing his wife.

Serah was not pleased my her husband words, and she show it. She can't understand why Snow acted like this with Light. For the last months Light had not hit Snow as much as before, so she can't understand why her husband is not happy about it.

" What do you mean ?" She asked him with some anger in her voice. She loved Snow with all her heart, but even for him, she can't let him say some mean things about her sister.

" Do you see how she smile ? It's frightening !"

" She is just happy. So let her be." Said an exasperated Serah.

For the last three months, this conversation had often happen between the husband and wife. But, even after all this time, none of them knows the reason of Light joyful mood.

" I know ! I know ! But she hide something from us, and it kill me to not know what it is."

" Me too. But you know Claire, she will talk only when she will be ready. We have just to wait for the right time for her to open up... before I forget, Dr Hole think it's a little to soon for be to be pregnant again. We need to wait a little more."

" I like the man, you know."

" Yes, me too." Answered Serah. " He and Mayrie are a very cute couple. Do you think they will leave the house after their wedding ?"

" I think so. No offence, but with their neighbour it will be strange for them to stay there. But, if they wanted it, then I will not evict them. I wonder why Eidan wanted to much to stay in the house. If I was him, I would have gone to live with my lovely woman."

" Maybe they want to wait for their wedding night, that's all."

" No. No man wanted it."

" You have waited for our wedding night." Pointed Serah.

" Yes. or else your sister would have killed me."

Seeing the fearful face of her husband made Serah laugh. Even after all this time, he still was afraid of her sister. It's a shame that Dr Hole had chose Mayrie over Claire. Serah knows that her sister would be a very loving wife, if only she would find the right man. Serah had hoped for Eidan to be this man, but she was wrong. Light and Eidan barely talk together when they are with the others. They avoided each other stare at all cost. It's like if they hate the other, and Serah felt sad for her poor sister. She was so lost in her mind that she don't have pay attention at Snow words.

"... It's a great idea ? What do you think ?" asked an hopeful Snow.

" Yes." Answered Serah, not wanting to disappoint her husband.

" It's settle them. I call them, and we can go there together."

Serah wondered about what she had agree. She hoped that it wasn't something very important. But she don't have time to think too much about it. Alex had wake up, and dinner time had come.

XXXXXXXX

The next morning, Hope was wake up by a phone call. Normally, he would have answered it, but last night they had go to Light house, and he is currently in her bed with her. There is no way he can answered this call, so he had to wake up his lovely, but not at all happy in the morning, girlfriend.

" Claire ! The phone." He managed to say between his yawn. He was not a morning person too.

" Let it ring." She answered, letting her head fall onto his shoulder and her arm around his waist.

Hope loved it very much. He loved when she let down her hard exterior, and show the loving woman she is deep down. He felt very lucky to be able to see her like this. But keeping their relationship as a secret was harder than he can have thought. Each time he saw her, the only think he wanted was kissing her senseless. But he can't, and it killed him. When he see her outside of their houses, he tried his best for avoiding to look at her, and he know that she had the same problem. They need each other like the air, and being even slightly apart broke them. And Mayrie don't help the matter. Hope had learn a lot about her during their "date", and he had shown very little about him. But he still had no prove. And until he can prove that she is a spy, then they have to continue to hide.

The phone had stopped to ring, and the both lovers fall asleep again. Warm and safe in the other arm. A couple of hours after, Light's phone ring again. This time Light was awake and she answered the call.

" Hello." She answered with a voice full of sleep. Last night she don't have sleep too much, not that she complained.

" hey, sis. How are you ?"

" Snow." said Light with a colder voice." What do you want ?"

" For you to go with us in a vacation to the beach for two days."

"Two days ? But what about the village ?"

" Micka and Thierry can take care of everything for two days. Please sis say yes. Serah would be so happy."

Snow had win and he know it. Light can't say no, when he said that it was Serah's wish.

" Fine." Was just her answer.

" Great. It will be like the old time. You, me, Serah, Sazh and Dajh."

" Yeh." She answered tiredly. Speaking too long with Snow give her often an headache.

" Oh, sis, before I forget. Can you do me a favor ?"

Light don't wanted to do Snow a favor. She just wanted to return to bed and go close to Hope again. But, for Serah, she forced herself to accept.

" What is it ?" She asked.

" Can you ask Dr Hole and Mayrie to come with us ? The man had some problem with his phone, he don't answered me. So.."

" I will." Cut short Light, with a voice full of ice.

Taking his clue at this, Snow quickly say goodbye and felt grateful for not living next door to Light. He felt sad for the poor doctor, but next time Snow is sure that the man would have his phone checked.

When Hope wake up, he heard Claire saying " I will" with iced voice. It don't take him long to understand who had call her. Snow will never learn.

" What does Snow wanted ?" He asked.

" He wanted for me to invite you and Mayrie for a vacation to the beach."

" Mayrie ? There is no way I let her coming closer to our friend."

" That's exactly my point. So what can we do ?"

" Does Snow had already asked Mayrie to come ?"

" No. He count on me to ask both of you."

" Then it's settle." Said Hope with a bright smile. "Mayrie can't come. there is no need to ask her. I will find something to explain why she can't come."

" So, you want to come ?"

" Of course. I will miss this for nothing. I want to see my girlfriend in a swimsuit."

Light hit him with a pillow, and he eagerly returned the favor. Soon, the house was full of laughter.

To be continued.

next chapter : the vacation. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Some members of my family come to visit me from tomorrow until the end of the next week. So I'm not sure that I can update as quick as before. Please excuse me and enjoy this chapter as short as it is.

Chapter 7 : vacation

Serah don't have expected anything from the vacation, except passing some good time with her beloved sister. But nothing had happen like she had guessed. Everything had going wrong from the start. All of this because of Snow. Her husband, as much as she love him, is not a morning person. So instead of going at dawn like planed, Serah and his family have gone to retrieve Sazh and his son at noon. There, they have feed Alex. So it was not until early afternoon that they have finally stopped in Light house.

There, Serah can't have believed her own eyes. Her sister was there talking and smiling with Dr hole, with no Mayrie in sight. Never Serah had seen her sister so relaxed with someone, not even herself. But as soon as Light saw Snow, her smile fade and she go to her house to take her suitcase. Letting Hope deal alone with Snow and his embarassing comment. Fortunately, Mayrie absence was enough to change Snow's mind. Hope told them his lie about Mayrie having too much work for going with them. Serah noticed that the doctor don't seem very sad about not having Mayrie with him and she began to wonder how much love is shared between the doctor and the nurse. She also noticed how her sister come to the rescue of the doctor, without anyone noticed something strange. Light was always good at everything, but now she is perfect. Serah was bemused by this.

As soon as everyone had settle into the car, Alex escaped his mother's arm and run to Hope's arm, much to Light amazement. Serah had never see her sister shown so much feeling in so short time. The doctor had the incredible power of braking Light's wall. But it seems wrong to Serah. The doctor is almost engaged to Mayrie, so he don't have to pursue her sister. But, when she looked at the doctor's eyes, she can't help but notice how he looked with affection at Light. What is true ? Is really Eidan Hole in love with Mayrie, like everyone seems to think, or is he in love with Light without anyone knows ? She really don't know, but she swear to herself to find the truth before the end of the vacation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

the first day was the quiet one. Sazh take his son to swim, and Snow take his family to some point of vue, he wanted them to see. Dr Hole had refused to come with them, because he said he was tired, and Snow don't have dare to ask Lightning to come. After all, who know what can happen when you take Snow, Light and a very big hole near by. So, Eidan and Light have spend their afternoon alone, and it killed Serah for not knowing what happen between the two of them during this time.

The house of the beach was a big one, but it had only three bedroom. So, Dr Hole, Sazh and Dajh shared one room, Snow, Serah and Alex shared an other, and Light had her own room for herself. No one dared to say that it's not fair. The evening was filled with laughter and remembering of the time when they were L'cie. Serah had never heard the whole story, so she eagerly heard everything of what was told. Eidan, on the contrary, don't seem to be interested in it. Light was seated near by him, and he looked to have more pleasure at making some comment in her hear than hearing what Snow and Sazh are talking about. The evening come to an end when Snow told them how much fond of Hope estheim, Lightning was. Serah expected a good punch from her sister, but Light just leaved the room without any words. Serah noticed her sister red cheek, and she wondered why. Light looked more embarassed than angry, which don't made any sens to Serah. After that, everyone go to bed.

The next morning, Serah found her sister and the doctor in the kitchen. Apparently they have made breakfast for the two of them and now they done the dishes. They talked like good friends, and again Serah wonder what really happen between the two of them. Alex chose this time to made some noise and attract the attention of his aunt. She come to the little boy and give him a kiss on the cheek, most to the joy of Alex. Serah saw the look of fondness who come to Eidan face. There is something going on between the two of them, now she is sure of it. But she need proof. So she asked Light to spend the afternoon with her and Alex on the beach. She felt relieved when her sister agree with her plan.

This afternoon, Snow is playing game with the other boys. Light and Serah have seated themselves on the sand, but far away from Snow. Snow is a very good player, but Dr Hole was better than him. Serah thought that it looked like the doctor knows every move her husband made in battle. Anything of what Snow had try to fool the doctor had never worked. It's looked like if the doctor had already fight with Snow, which is impossible, or else Snow would have told her.

Serah looked at her sister. Light is watching fondly her nephew. She seem so lost in her mind, that Serah dared to ask the question she wanted to ask her sister for so long.

" Don't you want to have one of your own ?"

Serah don't expected any answer from her sister, or some yelling about having other things more important in her life than having a family. That's why her sister's answer stunned her.

" Yes. But later."

Light seem to understand what she had just confess. And after that Serah can't have Light answering anything. Her sister had shut down, and all that Serah had to do, is waiting her sister's mood to be better.

The evening was almost the same than the last one, except that everyone go to bed early, because they need to return to the village the next morning. But Serah can't found her sleep. Snow and Alex were sleeping soundly, that's why Serah decided to go to Light's room to apologies. She don't liked to have her sister angry with her, it remind her the time when their mother had passed away. But Serah is no longer a young girl, she can now made things right, and she will do. She knocked at her sister's door, but no one answered. So she entered the room ready for the yelling of Light. But, much to her surprise the room was empty. So, she goes to the search of her sister. But Light was not in the house, so Serah goes to the beach.

There, Light was with someone. It was too dark for Serah to see the man's face, and she don't wanted for them to notice her. Her sister is currently in the man's arm and she had her own arm around his neck. It looked like they were ready to kiss. Serah don't wanted to disturbed her sister so she is ready to left when she heard the most incredible words of her life.

" I love you."

It was her sister who had said this. Serah can't trust her own hears. There is no way for her sister to say such words. Light had always says that love is an useless feelings. And hearing her saying that she love someone is incredible.

" I love you too, Claire."

Serah was even more stunned. She had recognized the voice. This man is Eidan Hole. Dr Eidan is in love with Light ? How is it possible ? What about Mayrie ? And more, how does he know Light's true name ? There is a mystery there, and Serah want more than anything to know it. But for now, she will keep it quiet. But she would suggest to Snow that the good doctor need to spend more time with them. And when the time will come, she will help Light and Eidan to be together. Mayrie is a good woman, but now that she know the doctor and her sister are in love, she will help them to be together no matter what. Mayrie had lost her chance. Now, it's Claire's turn. And she deserved to have her happy ending too.

To Be continued.

Next chapter: exit Mayrie and Hope Estheim arrived to the village.

Please review. See you soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews. You really made me very happy. Enjoy.

Chapter 8 : embarrassment

Mayrie is less than happy. This morning she had found a letter in her mail. Her master had ordered her to return to the colonies. She don't have any choice but obey them. But she still had unfinished work there. She don't wanted to leave the village alone. She wanted to return to the colonies as Mrs Hole, nothing less. But her relationship with the doctor seems to have hit a rock. They barely saw each other outside of the work. And even there, they speak of anything but work related topic.

Mayrie is not as hair-headed as she looked. She know when a man is in love. And she can tell that Eidan Hole is a man deeply in love. She just don't know with whom. It's not with her, she is sure of it. She had hoped to find who this woman is before she had to leave. She still have some days before she return home. So she need to finish her business here. She is not the sort of woman who will leave without anyone noticed her. If she can't have Eidan for her, then she will made sure that the woman he is in love with believe he had cheated on her.

Hope is looking at Mayrie in the corner of his eye. He still can't have found any proof about her spying habit. And he had more than enough to made the others believe that he is in love with Mayrie. He don't feel any remotely close feelings of love for her. If she had attracted him in a time of need, now he regretted to have even accept to date her this once time. It was a mistake, and he can't help but regret it. Even if Light had agree for this plan, he know that she is as not happy as he is. She also had enough about hiding their feeling from their friends. So, the only way he had now, is to find something to help him to make the others believe that he had broke up with Mayrie.

Light wanted nothing but hit Mayrie in the face. This woman hit a nerve. How dare she to touch her man ? Hope is her, he was hers from almost the beginning of their journey as L'cie, even if she had fight her feelings for so long. He was seven years younger than her. He was almost like her son at this time. But now he is so much more. He had become her everything, and she is afraid of this. She is not sure that he felt the same way. Oh, she knows that he is in love with her, but she had no idea how deep his love run. If at first she had accepted that he looked in love with Mayrie for finding proof, but now she can't stand it.

Each time Snow or Serah said how much good Eidan and Mayrie looked together, she wanted no more but cry to them that it's just a lie. She wanted to tell them that he is hers, and no one else. Sometime she wondered if Serah had not a doubt about her relationship with Hope. But she don't have said a word, so Light can't discuss about it with her. Serah had this disturbing smile, each time she saw them together, and it made her sister cringe. Fortunately, Snow is as clueless than she had expected him. Sazh seems to have some doubt, but he is smart, so he will keep his mouth shut until he had good proof. With luck, they soon found out about her lover, and she will be very relieved then.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Everything had happen so quick that they don't have proper time to react. This noon, Eidan was eating with Snow and his family, including Light. The mood was high, and none of them had expected something this harsh to happen. They were at the dessert, and everyone enjoyed it. Light had surprised her sister by making the cake. Snow was even more surprised when he had found out that the cake was indeed very great. With his non subtle style, Snow had made know it to Light. To say that it was a wrong move is an understatement. Snow face had hit the table before he can have finished his sentence. And, for once, Serah had backed up to her sister. Hope was really happy to stay silent. There is no way he take part at this fight. Light alone was bad, but even himself can't fight against the Farron sisters. For his part, Alex found it very funny, and his laugh broke the fight. The three adult have looked very stunned by this sound, and soon they have laughed themselves.

Mayrie had cut their happy time. She had entered the house without knocking at the door. She had go straight to Hope and had hit his face hard. Hope was so stunned by this turn of event that he don't have known how to react. And everyone around the table seems to be as clueless as him.

" We are over, Eidan." said Mayrie with some venon in her voice. " Now, you can be with every woman you wanted. It's what you want. So, now, you are free. I hate you !"

With that she run out without saying any other words. No one knows what to do or to say. Inside of him, Hope felt relived. Mayrie had leave him. She had free him from her. Sure it will take time for his friends to forget her words, but it was just a blessing to him.

Light is also relieved. Soon, after Mayrie had left the village, they will let the others knows about their shared feelings. She just regret that they can't let them know about his true identity yet. But Light is not sure that Mayrie was the only spy in the village, and she won't risk Hope's safety for something like pride. They need to wait an other year. But in a year, she will made sure that their friends will know the truth. She turn her face to her love and see how much relieved he felt. No one but her can tell how much relieved he felt that his act with Mayrie was over and it's perfect like this.

Snow and Serah don't know what to say or do. They feel sad for Eidan. A broking up is never good, but this one was very bad. Snow wondered how true Mayrie's words were. Does really Eidan Hole is a cheater, or is it just a lie from Mayrie to stop their relationship ? Serah, for her part knows better. She had seen how Eidan had take Light in his arm, this night back on the beach. There is no doubt in her mind that the doctor is in love with her sister. Mayrie must have just found out the true feelings of the doctor, and it was her way to made them pay. But, it was a blessing in disguise. Now, there is nothing to stop them to share their love with them. Serah is overjoyed for her sister.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mayrie had left the village two weeks ago, and a lot of things had happen since then. The day she had leaved, Mayrie had made known to most of the women of the village how bad of a lover Dr Hole was. But, unfortunately for her, the doctor had made known himself for what he really was : an honorable man. So, almost no one had believed her. Her plan had back-fired, and it was under the angry stare of most of the village that Mayrie had returned home. After this, everyone was happy to see her go away.

The next week had made known why Mayrie had acted like this. After the new nurse had come to the doctor office without knocking at the door and found him busy with the soldier woman. She had felt very embarrassed, and it don't have take her more than a day to let the whole village known about Eidan and Lightning kissing habit. Mayrie's words were made for just they were, a jealous one. To say that the villagers were shocked, is an understatement. They can't understand how such a harsh woman had found the key to the so nice doctor's heart. The next week was a hell for both of them.

Sazh was happy for Light. The woman deserved some happiness, and it seems that she had found it with Dr Hole. he was the first one to show his support of their relationship. Soon after, Serah had follow, and she had forced Snow to do it too. Snow was not very happy with the turn of the event. He had the nagging feelings that he was used by Light and the doctor, but he can't found how. Sure, he is happy for them, but he wondered how they can have fall in love in such a short time. For so long he had believed that Eidan was in love with Mayrie, that it's very hard for him to accept that he was in love with Light all this time. He don't buy their story about Mayrie being a spy. The woman was too nice to do something like this. He is not ready to completely forgive them for keeping this secret. He need more time, but he know that in due time he will.

The stranger come to the main street of the village. He wore a hood who hide his face. He looked a little lost, like if he was not sur why he was there. Snow was the first one to notice him, so he go to greet the man. Snow was an easy man, and he gladely accepted each occasion to talk with some new face.

" Welcome to our village." Said Snow with a bright smile.

His voice seems to startle the stranger. He looked around him to find who had talk to him.

" Snow ? Is it that really you ?" Asked the man with astonishment in his voice.

" Do we know each other ?" Asked Snow, now very puzzled. He had never seen the man before. Of this, he is sure.

" It's me." Said the man with joy into his voice. " Hope. hope Estheim."

To be continued.

I hope you have liked it. Please review.

Next chapter : Light and Hope meet "Hope Estheim".


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 : Surprise

Snow shout of joy alerted the other former L'cie. All of them come to see why Snow reacted like this. They found Serah's husband hugging fiercely a young man in his mid-twenty. The young man had light blond hair and green eyes. If she don't have known better, Light might thought that the young man was Hope Estheim. He looked exactly like she had imagined him as grow up. The man is less taller than Snow, but it was expected and he looked like a regular man. He had nothing in common with the man the real Hope had become.

" Hey !" Exclaimed Snow when he saw all of his friends around. " Guess who he is !"

Sazh was the first one to say out what almost of the others thought.

" Hope ? Is that you ?"

" Yes, Sazh. It's me." Said the man with a little smile. " It's so nice to see you, all of you, again."

The man turned his eyes to Light and found her holding hand with the man he knows to be the doctor. Eidan Hole was a mystery to him. The spy had studied all of the files about the L'cie, he know them like if he was part of their group, so he can fool them. But the doctor was an unknown fact. He really don't know how to react around him, and he is not pleased by this. This damn Mayrie had screwed her job. She had fall in love with the doctor and lost her objectivity. But, there is something good who had happen. The spy was worried about the relationship between Hope and Lightning. The woman is so not his type, that he had feared that she wanted to be something more with him than a mere friend. But his fear were put in rest when he saw her with the doctor. There is no doubt to him that they are an item, and he can't help but be grateful for this.

Light looked at the spy. For her there is no doubt that the man is one of them. Maybe, if he had come to the village one year ago, she can have some doubt, but not now. She perfectly knows who the real Hope is. She had seen his scars, the scars she had helped herself to treat when they were L'cie, and she know that no one had seen all of them before. Her anger increase when she saw him laughing with her sister. She don't wanted him close to her family, or her friends. She clenched her fist and go to the man to unmask him.

XXXXXXX

Or, at last, it was what she had in mind, but she can't go further after her goal, because the world seem to still. Light turned her head but she only saw that all of the village seems to have freezed. She can't walk ! fear come to her. Had she become crystalized once again ?

" Don't worry." Said a very familiar voice. " We have just stopped you before you made a terrible mistake."

" Fang ?" asked Light with disbelieve in her voice.

" Right, soldier girl."

" But, how ? Are you waking up from your stasis ?"

" No. We aren't. But we can communicate with you."

" We ?"

" Me and Vanille."

" Vanille ? Is she here too ? I don't have see her."

" Right now she is very busy." Said Fang with laugh in her voice.

Light turned her head in the direction Fang had shown, and she again felt her anger rise. She saw Vanille hugging fiercely a stunned Hope. Light had never have anything against the young woman, but right now, she would have hurt Vanille if she could have move.

" Relax, soldier girl. Vanille is juste very happy to see him again. She had no intention of stoling him from you."

" I know." Said Light with distrust.

" You're so easy to read. Both of you were. But our time is limited. Vanille ! Come here."

Much to Light joy, Vaniille released Hope. The young woman take Hope's hand and lead him to Light. Before she can't help herself, Light take Hope's hand in hers as soon as Vaniile let it go. She blushed when her two obera's friend burst into laugh. But she felt some relieve when she saw Hope smiling at her.

" Back to the topic !" exclaimed Fang when her laugh had die down. " You have to let this spy pretend to be Hope Estheim."

" Why ?" Asked Hope and light at the same time.

" It's good !" Said Vanille. " You're still on the same wavelength."

The puzzled look in both Light and Hope's face force Vanille to elaborate.

" You know that me and fang were made l'cie at the same time, right ?"

At their nod, she continued.

" All of the L'cie were means to work by pair. Each pair must to be on the same wavelength to work at their maximum."

" But, we aren't by pair at this time, back when we were L'cie. It was the six of us, but you have never said something about it before."

" It was because you were not ready to heard it. But, you are wrong, all the eight of us were by pair."

" I can't see Snow and Sazh being a pair." Giggled Hope.

" No, they aren't." Said a serious Fang. " The pair were : me and Vanille, Snow and Serah, Sazh and Dajh, and you and Light."

At hearing that they were a pair, hope and Light blushed even more.

" So, why do you have appeared to us ? Not to made fun of us I suppose." Asked Light when she had her composure back.

" All of you are in danger." Stated Fang. " And before you ask, you two are the only one with whom we can speak now."

" Why us ?" asked Light.

" As crystal we need to work together to contact you. We also need a deep connection with the two of you. We don't know very well Serah or Dajh, so we can't contact their other half. We can only contact a full pair."

" Fang, we don't have a lot of time left." Said Vanille. " Tell them about the harra."

" What is the harra ?" Asked Hope.

" It's not what but who he is." Said Fang. "The harra is older than the Fal'cie. We all have feared him in Pulse. He once was a powerful being, but he had turned his back from the good, and had become even more powerful. But a prophecy was made that a child born from two L'cie will be his downfall. The harra had not take this prophetie very seriously, because he had known for fact that the l'cie will become crystal or monster. There is no way that the prophecy can be true. For centuries, the harra had watched the L'cie and he hadn't found anything to be worried about. Until nine years ago, when all of you have wake up from your crystal stasis without your brand."

" Don't you have wonder who had made your name known as former L'cie ?" asked Vanille.

" Do you mean that this harra is responsible of this ?" Asked Hope.

" Yes, it was his doing. He wanted all of you dead. He is afraid of you. Afraid of your future children."

" Please, tell me that Alex is not the one they searched ?"

" Don't worry, Light, your nephew is not the one they searched. We don't know if the child would one of his brother or sister, or someone else. We just know about the prophecy."

" How can we protect the children ?" Asked Hope.

" You have to learn how to use your L'cie power without your brand."

After these words fang and vanille began to disappear.

" How do we do this ?" asked a frantic Light.

" You will find a way. We trust you. Don't worry, we come to see you again. Take care of.."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Light felt dizzy. the world had returned to its normal state. " Hope" is laughing with her friends. Light wondered why she can't expose the false Hope for what he is. Fang don't have the time to told her, so, for now, she will act like if she had no doubt about Hope's identity. She come to the man and hug him. She will be good, she will act like everyone expected her to do. But she will keep her eyes open. This man is a dangerous one, Fang had convinced her of this.

To be continued.

I hope you have liked it. Don't expect an other chapter before the end of the week. I will try my best but I can't made any promise. please review.

Next chapter.: Sazh had some doubt.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to my two faithful reviewers. I dedicate this chapter for you puma-dragon and Seikai Kuroi. You give me the wish to continue this story. Enjoy.

Chapter 10 : discovery

Dr Hole is looking at his counter part. He thought to himself that the masters of the colonies had bested themselves. The man is exactly what he would have been if he had not began to grow so much when he had reached seventeen. There still were some things out of place, like the green of the man's eyes who were not the same as his, but he doubted that anyone else would have noticed it. Almost nine years had passed since they were L'cie, and since then, his friends had saw him only a couple of time before they leaved the colonies. There is no wonder that the man had fooled them.

" So, you are the infamous Dr Eidan Hole ?" Asked the spy with disdain in his voice.

" Infamous ? I don't think so. But, yes, it's me." answered Hope with the same disdain.

There is no way he let this spy made him look as the bad guy. He had a pretty good idea for why the man had asked this question. It was an other way to know why Bartholomew Estheim had left his fortune in the hand of a stranger. And, like with Mayrie, there is no way for him to revealed the truth.

" You were the man who had treated my father when he was ill."

"Yes."

Hope thought that short sentence would be the best for now.

" And he had left all of his money to you. He had disown me because of you !" Said the man with a false anger pretty well done.

" Hold on a minute." Exclaimed Snow. " What do you mean when you say that your father had disowned you because of him ?"

Mentally Hope groaned. Count it to Snow to made things worse. Hope is not ready to deal with that. The hurt of his father passing is still too fresh in his mind, and he don't want to go through this right now.

" That's none of our business, Snow." Said coldly Light. "It's a matter between the two of them, we have no part in this."

" But Sis.."

" I said : drop it !"

Hope felt some relief at Light words. Even now she still protect him like she had promised so long ago. And he loved her more for this. One day he would made it up to her. He swore it to himself. But now, he had to deal with the spy without revealing too much.

" Where were you when your father had become ill ?" Asked Hope.

He had learned from Light that the attack is often the best defence. As long as he can put the spy in the role of the guilty, then he can thought of a way to escape this situation without losing his friends.

" I had to hide ! The people like you would have been happy to imprison me or kill me."

" And you can't have find a way to come to visit your father in two years ?"

" I have go to visit him when there is no one around !"

" That's not what he had said to me. Yes, he had left me all of his fortune. But it's because he was saddened by your action. He had offer a big reward to find you, but he don't have heard of you since you were eighteen. You were not the son he wished to have."

" Shut up !" Exclaimed the spy. " You don't know anything about what had happen between my father and I."

" You're right. like you don't know anything who had happen between he and me. I'm not a gold digger. It was your father choice to give me everything."

Hope can feel his tears coming to his eyes. He don't want to cry, not in front of the spy, but he can't take more much. He need to find a way to stop this hurtful conversation. The spy seems to think the same way.

" Can I spend some time with you, until I build me a house ?" He asked to Snow.

" Of course. But I think I had a better idea."

Light and Hope shared a worried look. Snow and good idea don't often walk hand in hand. They hoped that this time was the exception.

" Sis." Said an over enthusiastic Snow. " You can live with Dr Hole in your house,right ? And let the house I have lended to him to Hope."

" What ?" Exclaimed Light and Hope at the same time.

" Dr Hole had a lot of money if I have understand it right. So there is no problem for him to built a new house. Hope, for himself had nothing. It's just normal to left him the house. After all, this house belong to me, and I can give it to the person I chose." Explained Snow with some heat in the voice.

Hope understand Snow reasoning, but he can't help but feel hurt by his friend words. He know that Snow don't mean anything bad with it, but it hurt like hell to see his friend turning his back to him.

" Right. Don't worry, I will have my things moved at the evening. Goodday." Said Hope with hurt and anger in his voice.

He left the place without a glance to his friends. He felt betrayed, and he don't like the feeling. And he felt a great anger toward the spy. In one day, the spy had made more damage than Mayrie during all the time she was there. He don't returned to his house, but go away from the village. Some flighting monsters come to his way, but he killed them with a powerful shot of ice magic. But he was so angered that he failed to notice it. He continue his walk for a couple of hours. When he returned home, he packed his things and moved to Light house, he had no doubt that she will gladly accept him in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as Hope was out of earshot, Light let her anger flare. She turned her eyes to Snow, and the big man can't help but fear for his life. He had never seen her so angry, and the fact frightened him. He don't understand why she was so angry, but he will better find a way to fix what he had done before she lashed her anger to him. Seeing this the spy hurried to leave them alone. He had to discuss something important with Sazh, who had wisely left at the same time as Dr Hole.

" How dare you !" She said with so much anger in her voice. "Have you forget what he had done to Serah and Alex ?"

" No. But you have heard Hope. He had stolen his inherance to Hope."

" You don't know anything. How dare you to judge him without knowing all the fact ? How dare you to turn your back to the man who had save not only Serah, but also Alex life ?"

" But sis. Hope had said.."

" SHUT UP ! Do you really believe that Hope would have acted like this ? Are you so sure that this man is really Hope ? I'm not. And until I have a proof, I will keep a good eye to him."

Light know that she said too much, but she can't help it. She can see Snow begin to become very guilty about what he had just said. She felt no joy at this. Like often, Snow had talk before he think. But this time he had hurt very deeply Hope, and Light can't forgive him so easily.

" Don't worry, Hop.. I mean Dr Hole will come to live with me. The house is all yours again. You have disappointed me a lot today. Tell Serah I'm sorry, but I can't come to the planed dinner tomorrow."

She left the poor Snow alone after this. He wonder if he don't have acted too fast. It will take time to smooth the things with Light, and until then, he can see himself sleeping on the couch all night. Life sucks.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Sazh looked strangely at his son. Dajh is a good boy. But today he had almost eat nothing, and it worried his father.

" Dajh ? Is everything allright ?"

At first it looked like Dajh will not answer his father question. He wondered what to do.

" Daddy ? Does Dr Hole will leave the village ?" Asked shyly Dajh.

" No. Why do you ask ?"

" I have heard him shout with the new man. He seems very upset when he had left the village. I was worried he would leave us."

" You love him very much"

It was a statement, not a question.

" Yes. He is fun to be around. He teach us how to fight."

This part made Sazh flinch. Dajh is too young to learn how to fight, but with the menace of the colonies, maybe it's a goo thing that he know how to defend himself.

" He is a Doctor, Dajh, not a soldier. I hope you don't have bothered him to force him to teach you how to fight."

" Oh no, daddy. He just teach us how to use a boomerang. He say that it's a good weapon for the young like us."

" A boomerang ?"

Something in Sazh switch at this.

" Is he good with it ?" He asked as if the question is a normal one.

" Yes ! He had this big boomerang with razor on the edge. He call it ..."

Dajh stopped himself before he can tell anything else. Sazh looked at his son with wonder.

" What name did he give to it ?" He gently asked.

" I can't tell you." said Dajh near by tears. " I have promised not to tell a word about it."

Then the boy began to cry. Sazh take his son in his arm.

" It's not important, Dajh. You don't have say anything to me. Don't worry. I will not question you anymore. Dr Hole is a good man ,I'm not mad with him"

Dajh smiled at his father.

" Yes, he is. Thank you daddy. Chocobo love him too. Dr Hole know where to scratch him."

" If chocobo love him, who am I to be angry with him ?"

Dajh laugh at this. He hurried to eat his breakfast and run out to play with his friends. But before he leaved the house, he turned to his father and asked again.

" You're sure that Dr Hole will not leave us ?"

" Yes, I'm sure."

Dajh left the house after that with a bright smile.

" Lightning will made sure that he don't leave her." Added Sazh for himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope and Light were training to use their magic like Fang had said they must do. Without any success by now. They both are in the courtyard behind the house. There, no one can see them from the road or from the other houses. Especially from one of them. Someone who come on foot can spy to them, but they highly doubted that someone wanted to spy on them after the stories the new nurse had shared with the villagers.

Light is trying very hard to made work a fire spell, but there is something in her who prevent her to succeed. She can feel it, but she don't know how to remove it. It's like if she is not ready to open herself to her magic like she once had done. But it don't made her wonder. Even back then, she had always prefer use her ability as soldier than her magic. She know that it will take her more time than Hope to use her magic. She looked at him with all the love she felt for him, and suddenly her spell worked. It was not a wave of fire, just a very tiny fire, but it was a start. She looked at Hope with pride and dare.

Hope loved watching Light. She worked so hard for everything, he can't help but marveled at her strenght. He can't understand why she had chose him, he just feel glad she had. When she looked at him with dare after she had succeed to produce some fire, he laughed inside of him. He had expected nothing less from her. But, he need to prove her that he is capable to use his magic too. He don't take his eyes from her and spell a powerful magic of fire. His fire is tenth time bigger than Light's. And he laughed out loud when he saw her pout.

" Great job, Light. " He said when his laugh had subsided.

" Yes, but not as good as yours." She said with this adorable pout.

" Don't worry. It will just take you some years to be as good as me."

With this Hope run to the house. Light was startled by this, but she quickly found her mind again.

" Hope Estheim ! Come here immediately." She said before running to the house to catch her funny lover.

None of them had noticed that someone was watching them. In his hiding place, Sazh can't believe his own eyes and ears. He had come here to discuss with the doctor about what Dajh had said to him, because his boy's word had give him a funny idea. But he was not ready to find out that his suspicion were true. Dr Eidan Hole is Hope Estheim. He can't believe it, but he don't have the choice. Now there is only one question left : Does he keep what he had just learn to him, or does he share the information with the others ? And what to do with the man who had introduced himself as Hope estheim ?

To be continued

Please, don't forget to review. The next chapter will be a very short one, but don't worry the next one will be longer.

Next chapter : The colonies vision of the situation.


	11. Interlude

There is a very short chapter, but I don't have felt like including it in an other chapter. There will be two or three others, as far as I have planed. Don't worry, the story will continue after this. Enjoy.

Interlude

The man known as the new primarch of grand pulse smiled to himself. No one had guessed his true nature. The primarch was once an ordinary man, until the harra chose him for host. The powerful being was lucky to have find such a good body to guard his soul. For a very long time, the harra had lost his own body due to old age. Some time, when he can't have found a host, he had lived as a spirit, but he hated it. A spirit can't change the destiny of the humanity. One of his last host was the man who had ordered the building of Cocoon.

The Fal'cie were his servant then, and they had agree to give everything the human will need on Cocoon. But after some centuries, the Fal'cie have began to wish to die. Of course, the harra had refused it to them. So, they had began to produce L'cie to find the Fal'cie who had escaped from the harra clutches. And each time they have failed. Until nine years ago. When the harra had ordered the purge, he don't had planed that some L'cie will succeed at destroying the Fal'cie. It was the begin of his downfall.

He had tried his best for destroying these L'cie, but it looked like if the destiny was with them. Nothing could have stopped them. And they finally have destroy Orphan and crystallised Cocoon. His host at this time don't have last long, preventing the harra to made more move to stop them. After that, nothing had gone right for him. Not even, making known the name of the former L'cie had stopped them. And now, two of the former L'cie had a child, and there is no doubt that they wanted more of them. The harra is worried that one of them will be the one who will end definitively his life, and he can't stand the idea.

The harra felt some regret at the rejecting of his soul by Bartholomew Estheim. As the father of one of the former L'cie, the man could have help him with his plan. But as soon as his soul had entered the body of the Estheim father, the man had become ill. It was a side-effect who happen sometime. The soul of the harra was chased of the body of Bartholomew Estheim, but the man had still stay ill. It was a miracle that he had lasted so long. Usually, his failed host have died in a week, and the Estheim had last one year. But, there is no need to worry about this now. The son of Estheim had found his death in the wilderness of grand pulse. So the the father would have been very useless after that.

The harra is very afraid. For the first time in his long life, he is truely afraid. He need to do something, but now the colonies are not ready to attack the village of the L'cie. There is enough food and shelter for everyone. Sure, the people have a deep hate for the L'cie, but it is not enough for them to leave their house and go to fight a bunch of former L'cie for some place. It will take time to the harra to starve the people. When he would succeed at it, then the people will follow him to his war.

XXXXXXXXX

Mayrie can't help herself but regret her time in the village. There, in the colonies she had everything she wanted except one thing. The most important thing in life : the friendship. Never before she had thought like this. She was so proud when she was chose to become a spy for the SANCTUM. She had done her job at the best she can, and she had succeed. In some way, she was like this woman, Lightning, living only for her job. Until her meeting with the doctor Eidan Hole.

The man had turned her life upside down. He had made her thought about the true meaning of the life. He was so nice to everyone that she can't have helped herself, but fall in love with him. unfortunately, he don't have returned her love. She was so mad when she had left the village that she had made a big mistake. But now, she can see how she would have needed to act for not chasing him from her life. She don't wanted to cut her link with the doctor. She know that he can't return her love, but she wanted to be his friend at last.

She had a choice to made. Staying a spy for the masters of the colonies and live a lonely life. Or become a spy for the L'cie. At first the choice seems to be simple. The colonies can provide her with everything she need, but on the other side, she will stay a slave all her life. If she chose the L'cie, she will lost everything, but she can gain more than she had lost. And she can live near by the love of her life. She can't chose now, but soon she need to do.

To be continued

Sorry for the lenght of this chapter. I promise, the next one will be much longer. Please review.

Next chapter: Snow appology in his true fashion.


	12. Chapter 11

I don't have expected any review for my next chapter. I'm so happy you have give me reviews. THANK YOU ! Enjoy the new chapter.

Chapter 11 : Appology

The spy is very happy with himself. His master is still with him. He was very lucky to found this man, Sazh, before he can tell to the others that he had found out that he was not the real Hope. All of this because of a short sentence. How can he had guessed what this "operation Nora" was ? Really, as good as the spying of the Samctum was, there still be some things that they can't have found. When the old man had congratulate him about this operation, the spy had guessed that it was a succeed. But he was wrong, and the man had almost escape the house before the spy can have acted.

Twenty years ago, the spy had sold his soul to the harra. In counter part he had gained to not age, and some magic power. One of them was the ability to made forget things to people. With the normal people, the spy is sure that they don't even remember anything. But he is not so sure with the L'cie. Even if the old man was no longer a L'cie, there is nothing to tell how his time as L'cie had changed him. If it had changed him at all. But for now, the man had forget that the spy is not the Hope they all have fight with.

The spy understand that, maybe, he would have less time than expected. His master had give him for goal to destroy the defense of the village. And, until now, he can't have found how they worked. He know that if he wanted to learn more about it, he needed to become closer to this Lightning. But he don't doubt it will a hard task, because after what Snow had done, she is angry with him too. And the doctor would not help him too, for the same reason as Lightning. But he was not the best spy of cocoon for nothing. He never had failed one of his mission, and this one would not be the first.

XXXXXX

For two weeks, Snow had try to apology to Light, but without any success. Each time he come to her in the goal to apology, Light dead stare had stopped him. Snow loved Light very much. If at first he had call her "sis" because she was Serah's sister, now he thought of her as his real sister. And he don't like for them to be angry. The whole situation made also Serah sad, and Snow love her too much to let the things going like this without trying to fix it. But Light is very hard, and Snow is very afraid for his health if he go to her without any protection.

Snow had never thought that Light can love so much the doctor, so he don't have seen how much he had hurt Light back then. It was Eidan's words who have open his eyes. It was easy to Snow to apology to Eidan than Light. But Snow was shaken by the hurt and betrayal in the doctor's eyes when he had accepted his apologies. Snow don't have understand the betrayal, the hurt he can have understand, but not the betrayal. Snow had hoped that the doctor would help him with Light, but his hope were crushed. If the doctor had accepted this excuses, he had made very clear that there is no way for him to go to Light and ask her to forgive Snow. Snow had felt very alone then.

But, now he had a plan. Tomorrow is the birthday of Alex, and Snow know that Light love too much her nephew to refuse to come to the birthday party like she had done for the last two weeks. Serah had made sure of it. Tomorrow, like it or not, light will heard him and accept his apologies. He had a lot of things to do before the party, and he need the help of all of his friends. Sazh and Hope would help him, that's what the friend are for.

Sazh is looking at the doctor with wonder. He don't know why, but he had the feeling that he had found something important about the doctor, but for the life of himself he can't remember what it was. Maybe if he looked enough at the doctor, the things will come back to him. But it don't have worked so far. But sazh is a very obstinate man, and he know that sooner or later he will remember it. Until then he would not stop his watch of the doctor. But not in the bad way, because sazh felt some friendly feelings toward the man. Like if he had known him before. This forgetting really bothered him !

Light don't know if she would strangle or hug Snow. She is not blind. She had see how much he had try for the past weeks to apology to her. But it was too fun to see him come around and run away as soon as she looked at him in a way who frightened him. She can't have helped herself. Hope had changed her so much. Never before she would have acted like this, but since she is with him, she began to open herself to other things than work related. In fact, Light is really not angry at Snow anymore. Hope had forgive him, so she can't do any less. And she loved the man so much, but there no need for him to know it. No one knows how Snow would react if he know that she thought of him as her brother.

Serah is busy with the planing of the party. She know that Snow had some plan, and she hoped that it will work. She can't stand to see her beloved husband and sister at odds. Even if she doubted that her sister was anymore serious about it. Which is strange for her sister, but since she had found someone who love her, Light had began to fade and Claire had come out more and more. And Serah is overjoyed by it. Now, there is just the problem of Hope and Alex. The baby seem to be very afraid of Hope. Each time he see him, Alex began to cry like if he was afraid of Hope. Until now, nothing of what they had try had worked. Alex looked more and more afraid of Hope with the passing time. And Serah begin to wonder if there is not a good reason behind this.

XXXXXXXXX

Lightning and Eidan come to the party sooner than the others. But they were not aware of this. It was part of Snow's plan. Sazh and Hope have agree to come to snow house only after dinner time. They had also agree to take Snow watch. But much to the displeasing of the spy Dajh had asked to come with them, and his father don't have the heart to refuse. If the spy can use his magic against the adults, but he can't do nothing against the children. Their clear mind is too much for his dark power. So, until the boy leave them, the spy can't manipulate Sazh into giving him the secured code of the village. And the boy is making sure that he don't leave his father alone. Dajh don't trusted Hope and there is no way he left his father in the hand of this dark man. Dr Hole had say that it was a man duty to protect his loved one, and Dajh will protect his father no matter the cost.

As soon as she had entered the house, Light found herself crushed by Snow's hug. Snow was so eager to go to Light before she can react that he had pushed Eidan on the floor without noticing it.

" Sorry, sis. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. You know me, I talk before I think." Pleaded Snow.

" I have forgive you for a long time. " Said Light so seriously that it take some time for Snow to catch the meaning of her word.

" What ? But why were you so cold to me if you have forgive me ?"

" It was fun." Was all her answer.

Serah can't help but laugh at her husband's face. Snow had planed so much to made Light forgive him, and her sister had just destroyed all of his plan with just some words. He looked so disappointed. But soon he recovered and smile with real joy.

"Thank you sis." He said.

" I'm not your sister." Said Light without meaning it.

" Can someone please help me ?" Asked the poor Hope still on the floor.

The afternoon was a very happy one for the family and the friend of the Villiers. Alex was very happy to see Hope and it had stunned Light to see how much the baby was fond of Hope. And the young man was also very fond of the baby. Light can't help herself but think that one day he would made a very good father, and more and more she thought that she can be the mother. She don't know how her sister and the others would react when they found out that Dr Hole is in fact the real Hope. She hoped that they will understand and forgive them for hiding for so long. More she is very afraid that they don't accept their love. Light is still seven years older than him, but if it doesn't matter to her anymore. But she is worried that it matters to her sister and friends. Not that she will leave him, if they disagree. But she would prefer that they accepted them. But, no matter what she would never leave his side. They have gone through too much to let the other opinion dictate her.

To be continued.

I hope you loved it. Please review.

Next chapter : a quiet time.


	13. Chapter 12

Sorry, I was lazy yesterday and I don't have posted this chapter. A big thank you for all of my reviewer. Enjoy.

Chapter 12 : memories

For the past week, Light had watching her nephew. Snow and Serah have decided that they need some time alone, and as a good aunt she is, Light had found herself charged of the guard of the baby. She had yelled a little at first, but deep down she was overjoyed to spend time with her nephew. Snow and Serah have planed to go out for three days which had suited Light very much. But they have enjoyed their vacation so much that they decided to stay absent a little more. In a normal day it would not have bothered Light, but today is her first anniversary with Hope, and she don't have expected to spend it with a baby.

Hope had planed everything for tonight. He had even stopped Alex to take a nap because he need his time alone with Light tonight. Not that Alex is not an easy baby, but he is quite stubborn about his bed time , it was always too soon. But seeing how the baby don't stop to yawn, he don't have a doubt that Alex would left them alone. He made the baby eat before Light return from her scouting. He don't like to know her alone with this Hope, but there is nothing he can do for now.

He can't help but be worried for her. He know she is strong, but he don't know what the spy can do with her. For the past months, the spy had tried to become close to Light, like he was himself when he was fourteen. Light had play it good, and Hope is sure that the spy is sure that everyone thought he is the real Hope. A month ago they had find what the spy is searching. They have wondered about telling the others, but seeing how the others were happy, they have decided to not bother them with that. When the right time will come, they will strike against him, both of them together.

After eating, Alex was sleepy and Hope had take him to his crib. It was too soon to hope that Light will return home, and he don't have much work to do as doctor, thanks to his healing power who had come back. Hope don't use a lot his power in fear that someone found the truth. But sometime, when there is no hope to save the person, he used his power. He know now that he had used his power to save his father life. Unfortunately, he was not aware of doing so, and he can't have used the full potential of his power. He decided to take a nap before Light come home. He loved to think about this house as their home. He succumbed to sleep with a smile.

XXXXX

When he wake up, he found himself in an incredible place. The whole room is in crystal, and the light flow through it. This place is so marvelous that he failed to notice the woman who had come.

" Nice place, isn't it ?" She said with a smile.

" Vanille ? What are you doing here ? Where am I ?" Asked Hope.

He is happy to see his friend again. If it was not for her, he would have let the soldiers kill him during the purge. She was a very dear friend to him. And if his heart belongs to Light, a little part also belong to Vanille. He was not afraid of her like he was of Light the first time. The memory made him smile.

" You are in your own mind. This place is what you are. Bright and breathtaking."

At the words of his friend, Hope can't help but blush.

" Don't be so shy." Laughed Vanille. " Do you think that Lightning would have chose someone who is weak and pathetic ?"

" No ! Of course not ! But sometime I wonder why she had chose me ? "

" She chose you because you are you."

" It really don't made sens."

" One day, you will understand. But, I'm not here for that. You have to hurry. We know how good you and Light have become in spelling, but you need to re-learn how to call your Edolion."

" We can do that too ?" Asked a stunned Hope.

" Yes, but only you and Light."

" Why just the two of us ?"

" Because..."

WAKE UP HOPE.

Lightning words wake up before he can heard Vanille answer. He sighed. Vanille had come to say something important to him, but like always Light had come first, even in his sleep. He opened his eyes and see the smile of the love of his life, and all the thought about Vanille left his mind.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lightning was stunned by all the planing Hope had done for their evening. He had cooked and dressed a table for the two of them, with flower and candle all around the room. Light was not like Serah, she don't have liked the romantic stuff, until now. Seeing all of this give her wish to kiss Hope until he become senseless. She would never had believe that she can love him more than she do, but apparently she was wrong.

Hope come to the front door and locked it with a spell. Seeing the wonder in Light's face, he smiled to her and answered.

" I don't want us to be disturbed like the last time."

At these words Light burst into laughing. She also remembered this time and she don't want a repetition too.

_Flashback_

Hope and Light were together since two months. This afternoon, none of them had work to do, so Light had invited Hope to spend the afternoon with her. They can't have go out, because everyone thought that Hope was with Mayrie, but they have easily found something to do. They were pretty engaged in their activity when someone had knocked at Light's door.

" Sis ? Are you there ? I need to discuss about something with you. It's important ! please open your door."

Snow was here, and there is no way for Hope to return to his home without Snow saw him. Light and Hope have shared a worried look. They both know how Snow will react if Light don't come to open her door. More than once Snow had crushed the door because Light was not as quick as Snow had expected her to be.

" Wait a minute Snow." She had yelled. " Give me some time. I'm just out of my bath."

" Okay sis."

after that Light had hid Hope in a closet way too much small for his frame. And he had spend three hours there without being able to made a move, in fear that Snow heard him. It would have been very hard to explain why the doctor is half naked in Light's closet.

Finally, after hours of talking about nothing, Snow had left Light alone and she had gone to deliver her lover from his closet. Hope was not very happy then, but the massage she had give him after had erased all of his anger.

_End of the flashback_

Hope loved to see Light laugh. He wished he can see her laughing all the days. he was very aware that it was an uncommon thing for Light to show her emotion like this, and he loved her even more for that.

XXXXXXXXXX

The dinner was perfect. They had spend their evening at remembering their time as L'cie and their life after that. They don't wanted to ruin the mood so they just talked about the funny things who had happen, like Vanille and the poor sheep, Fang and Snow arguments or their time alone. For the first time Hope confess to Light that he had fall in love with her after palumpolum. Light smiled at this. hope knows that she had know it long ago, but it felt good to tell her, even if she already know. In turn, she told him that she had fall in love with him when she had see him sleep in his office after he had saved Serah's life, which surprised him. Now he understand why she had avoided him so much after that.

Hope also told her about his dream, and they decided to go out of the village as soon as Alex isn't anymore under their care. They made the dish and clean the room before they go to their room to spend the night. Which made them remember the incident with Snow before he left the village with Serah for their vacation.

_Flashback_

_For_ the tenth time, Serah had explained to Light how to take care of Alex. She is worried to leave her son, and Light can understand it, but it become too much. Hope had helped Snow to take the crib into the guest room. It was when they have returned to the leaving room that Snow asked THE QUESTION.

" Hey, Eidan. Where would you sleep tonight ?"

"What ?" Asked a stunned Hope.

" Alex is sleeping in your room, and Light don't have a proper couch. So, where do you sleep tonight."

" In my room." Answered truthfully Hope. He can't see where his friend would go with his question.

" You can't sleep with Alex !" Exclaimed Snow.

" I don't planned to. Alex sleep in the guest room, and I sleep in the main room." Answered Hope without thinking about his words.

" What ? But what about Light ?"

"She sleep with me." Said Hope with some heat in the voice. Snow questioning began to unnerve him.

" SIS ! How can you ? what about the waiting before the wedding ?"

Hope looked at Light and Snow. He don't understand what happen, but he know that the best course is to keep his mouth shut. He can see Light's anger who began to flare, and he don't want to be hurt by it. Serah seem to be very aware of it too.

" Snow, dear, it's time to go." She said before she take her husband arm and try to leave the house with him before her sister let her anger go out.

" But, Serah. She had made us wait for age and she don't waited herself."

" We have agreed." She remembered her husband. " It's her life. She is free to act like she want."

" But."

" GET OUT !"

Snow found himself speechless. Sis is really angry and he need to leave as soon as he can. He and Serah run out of Light's house without saying goodbye.

When she was calmed, she turned her face to the hard laughing Hope. She can't help but began to chuckle herself.

" You.. You have..made they...wait until their... wedding ?" Asked Hope between fit of laugh.

" Yes." She answered before she began to laugh too, seeing the funny in the situation.

" Poor Snow."

Hope's word made them laugh even harder. And soon Alex joined his laugh to their.

_End of the flashback_

Tonight, like every night, light sleep in hope's arm. And before she succumb to the sleep she heard him say.

" Good night my precious Claire."

These words made her sleep easier. She can't imagine her life without him. And even if she had lied to him when she had said she had fall in love with him after he had saved Serah, she will tell him, one day, that she had begun to love him back when he was fourteen. But until then, she know she made him happy and it's more than enough, until they come to the next step. And more and more she wished for him to ask for her hand. She slept very nicely this night.

XXXXXXXXX

In front of Light house, a man and a woman wondering what to do.

" I don't understand, Serah. I can't open the door."

" It's late, Snow. We will take Alex back tomorrow morning."

" You're right, my dear. But I wish I can have seen Alex tonight. There is something strange with this door. I will find out what, I swear it."

The couple left the front door and returned to their house wondering about Light's lock.

To be continued.

I hope you have liked. I have had a lot of fun at writing this chapter. So, please, review.

next chapter : sazh began to remember.


	14. Chapter 13

Here come the next part. Thank you very much for your nice review. Enjoy

Chapter 13 : remembrance

Sazh wake up this morning sitting on a chair in front of his table in the kitchen. He don't even know why he was there. Last night, he clearly remembered, he had gone to bed and he don't remembered to have left his bed. He looked around and found a paper in front of him, and he had a pen in his hand. He looked at the paper and see, wrote hundred and hundred time :

HOPE ESTHEIM

HOLE EIDAN

Again and again, it was wrote on the piece of paper. Sazh don't know why he had wrote this, but he know that these two name are very important to him. For Hope he understand why. After all of the battle they have gone through, it is just normal that they have shared a special link. But, for the doctor he can't understand why. Except that he trusted the doctor more than he trusted Hope.

Sazh was not blind. He had see how Dajh don't let him alone with Hope. His boy had even renounced to play with his friends once for not letting him alone with his old friend. And more, Sazh don't like the way Hope don't stop to ask him things about the past, like if he don't remembered them. But how will this be possible ? Hope was a L'cie like them. He was one of the fighter, so there is no way he had forget about Fang and Vanille history. There is no way he don't remember that they both have come from pulse. But, sometime, Hope acted like if he know that only Fang had come from pulse. There is things that he know, like everyone who had study their journey, but when you come to the personal things, he is as clueless as if he don't have been part of their team.

Sazh know that Lightning don't trust Hope too. He thought that he is the only one who can saw it. Lightning is a very secretive person, and she often wore a mask on her face. She can fool almost everyone, but Sazh had seen how tense she was when Hope was near by her now. Nine years ago, she was like a big sister with him. She had helped him more than anyone during their L'cie time, and their was no wonder to Sazh that the kid had fall in love with her. After all, it was just one of the few normality they have felt during this hard journey. He had fight for Dajh, Fang for Vanille, Snow for Serah, and Hope and Light were left alone, and having anyone else to take care of but the other. Sazh is not sure that Light had returned the kid's feelings back then, but now there is no trace of their liking anymore.

Again, Sazh looked at the two name. He thought that if Hope had wanted to change his name, then the name of Eidan Hole was perfectly suited to him. It was a little like a "memo-technique" way to remember his new name. The two name were close enough to prevent some error in giving his name. After all, who would notice if the man introduce himself as Hope if he had Eidan after. The person would thought that he had said Hole instead of the Hope he really had said. Sazh thought that he had discovered the truth, when Dajh come to the kitchen and asked for his breakfast. Sazh put the paper in the fireplace and he had forgot everything long before he turned his face to his smiling son.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Snow and Serah were outside. Alex is playing in the dirt in front of them. Serah is pregnant with her second child now. She is literally glowing, and Snow loved her even more. But suddenly, Serah lost her smile. Snow looked at what she is looking, and he wondered why his wife don't like to see Hope and Light together. For the last three months, as long as she had become pregnant again, Serah had began to show a dislike for Hope Estheim. Snow can't understand why, but as a good husband he is, he had stopped to invite Hope to their house. Serah's happiness means so much to him that he is ready to shut his door to his friend until Serah like him again. Snow is sure that Hope will understand it. The kid was always an understanding one.

" I don't like him to be so close to my sister !" Exclaimed an angry Serah. " She had Eidan now."

" They are just friend, honey. Don't let it bothered you."

" I want him out of our village. You can't trust him Snow."

" But, Serah dear, he is my friend !" Pleaded Snow.

" No ! He is not. I can feel it. His soul is dark. He is no friend of yours."

Snow wanted to take the defense of his friend, but he know better than this. The Farron's sister were pretty stubborn, and if Serah hid it better than her sister, she still had a quick temper. When she is like this, there is no way to made her change her mind. And two weeks on the couch were enough for him. he loved his bed as much as he loved his wife. But he know better than to say this out loud.

Sazh come to his friends. He had also see Light and Hope together. But unlike Serah, he don't have thought that Hope is trying to seduce Light. Light face show how much uninterested she is. And Sazh can't help but chuckle at Hope's try. The kid is still too young for the soldier woman. And now that she had someone who love her as much as she deserved, the kid can't have no luck with her. He just had to learn it.

" Sazh !" Exclaimed Snow like if they don't have seen each other less than a few hours ago. " How are you my friend ?"

Sazh wondered what happen to Snow, when he noticed Serah's angry face. Then, it hit him. Serah is angry and Snow try to change the subject. Sazh can help him with it, and he decided to do so.

" I'm fine, thank you for asking. And you Serah, how are you ? Do you know if you will have a boy or a girl ?"

At Sazh's word, Serah's face brightened. she completely forgot her anger toward Hope Estheim.

" I'm fine. We don't know if he will be a boy or a girl."

" She will be a girl." Said a very convinced Snow.

" Or maybe, he will be a boy. Dr Hole thought so, and I trust him to that."

" Of course, you trust him. He is your sister's boyfriend !" Exclaimed an irritated Snow.

" This had nothing to do with it. I trust him as a doctor. He had saved my and Alex life. I can't never forget that." She said looking straight to her husband's eyes.

" Speaking of the good doctor. I want to know what you thought of him ?" Asked sazh.

Serah was the first to answer.

" I like him very much. He is a very good doctor and he made Claire happy. I have nothing against him, not like for the other !"

" I like him too. But he impressed me."

"How so ? " Asked as puzzled Sazh.

" I don't have seen anyone else destroying sis wall as easy as he do it. Only Hope, when he was fourteen had managed to do it. " Explained Snow. " And he is very courageous. He risk his life every time he is alone with sis. She is a mortal weapon, and-"

But Snow was not able to finish his sentence, because his lovely wife was presently occupied at strangling him. Serah's face is red from anger, and, apparently, Alex found this very funny, because he is laughing very hard. Sazh can't help but laugh too. It's not every days that you see a giant being beaten by a very not strong woman.

When they were calmed, mostly Serah, Sazh continued to talk with them about a different topic. He don't show it, but some sentences of Snow have hit home, and he can't wait to return home to think about it.

XXXXXXXXXX

This evening, when Dajh is already asleep, someone come to sazh's house. he knocked at the door and waited for the master of the house to come and invit him inside. Fortunately for him, Sazh had spend the most of the evening at thinking about the doctor and what Snow had said. When he heard the knock, he run to the door and open it before Dajh was waken by the sound.

Here, in front of him, Dr Eidan Hole is there. The man looked uneasy and Sazh wondered why he had come to visit him at such hour. Not forgetting his manners, Sazh asked his visitor if he wanted to come inside. The doctor agree and followed Sazh to the living room.

" You must be wondering why I have come to see you at such hour." Said Eidan as soon as they were seated. " I need some advice and I can't ask anyone else."

" An advice ? Me ? But why ?"

"Snow is evidently not the right choice for this. He can't keep a secret. And I need this to stay secret as long as possible. Are you ready to help me ?"

After Sazh nodded, Eidan began to told him his problem. Sazh understand why the doctor can't have gone to snow to help him. He decided to help the young man, and for the next hours they both talked about Eidan's problem. At dawn, the doctor thanked Sazh for his advice and he promised him to let him know how the problem was resolved, as soon as it had happen.

" Thank you, Sazh. It means a lot to me that you have helped me with this." Said Eidan before he left the house.

" Your welcome Hope." answered the older man.

For a minute, Hope found himself speechless. He don't know how Sazh had discovered the truth, but he know that he can count on Sazh to keep it as a secret. So he smiled to his friend and left the house.

" Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." Said sazh before he closed the door.

" I know." Said Hope before he returned home.

To be continued.

So ? Like it ? please tell me.

next chapter: The second interlude.


	15. interlude II

Again, a very short chapter. Thanks for my reviewer, I'm sorry for not replying to you, but I have some problem with my computer. I hope to finish this story before I went to vacation in three weeks, so expect updates as quick as the last one. Enjoy.

Interlude II

Mayrie can't believe her own eyes.

She is no longer a sanctum's spy, but she hid this fact from her had made her choice after meeting the ex-girlfriend of Eidan. This girl was a nice one, and Mayrie don't have feel any jealousy toward her. After all, the two of them have lost the love of Eidan. They are sister in their pain. The girl, even if it was her idea to broke up with Eidan, don't have forget him. Mayrie understand perfectly well that the girl was still in love with Eidan. A man like him is hard to forget. The two woman have found comfort by talking about him. But one sentence coming from the girl had open a new way of thinking to Mayrie. She had said that Eidan's father was once a worker man from the Psicom, like Hope Estheim's father.

She can't have believe it, but it made sens. That's why Bartholomew Estheim had left his fortune to Eidan. He don't have give it to a stranger but to his son. It was a masterpiece ! How the man can have forged such a wonderful ID, is beyond Mayrie . But she would have thank him if he was still alive. No one knows that Hope Estheim had become someone else ! Just her. And she can made his life a truly hell if she revealed what she know to the new Sanctum. But, as soon as the idea come to her mind, she dismissed it. She can't do that. Even if he had play an act with her, she can't destroy his new life. In less than two months, his degree will be validate. She had to keep her mouth. But she will give him a piece of her mind as soon as she saw him again. At last, now, she don't have to ask her for knowing who is the one he had chose. The answer is so simple : Lightning Farron.

Mayrie had hidded a lot of things from her masters. And she congratulate herself for doing so when she see the soldiers burning a big bunch of food. She can't understand why they do so. The people of the colonies began to be starved. So, why the Sanctum would destroy the food ? For what goal ? She don't know, but she will find out. And if the Sanctum had something against Eidan, then they will found that she can be one of their worst eneny.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The harra is angry. Again his host is dying. He don't wanted to. He don't have finished his work here. The people of the colonies began to yell, but it is not enough. It's too soon to speak about the village of the former L'cie. If he talked about it now, then the only result would be more people going to live with them, and more enemy to fight. He can't accept it.

He is also very worried. He had learned that the woman L'cie is again pregnant. He don't know if the baby is the one of the prophecy, but he can't let him live. But his spy is not as good as he had wished him to be. All of the L'cie had made all of his plan to fail. The woman, Serah, is never alone. And his spy can't use his power with more than one people around, without being discovered. The man is pretty useless now, he had used his power too much. The harra had lied to him. He don't have give him the eternal life, just some power who made him look like if he don't aged. But the more he used his power, the more his death come close. Of course, the spy don't know it. Not that he was afraid of him, but he don't wanted to short the time this body will be still living by using his magic.

The harra envy the L'cie who were capable to use the magic without having their body dying from it. He had try to become one, when he was still human, but the Fal'cie had not chose him, but his brother. After that the harra had searched a way to have his own magic and he had found it, but at what cost ! And his brother had become a Cie'th. It's funny to think for the harra that the L'cie he wanted to kill so much are the same who have helped his brother to complete his focus. But the name of the family don't mean anything to the harra now. He will kill all of the L'cie to assure his future !

XXXXXXXXXX

In their crystallized sleep, Vanille and Fang were talking about their friends.

" They still can't summon their Ediolon." Said Fang.

" Give them time. It's hard for them to use the magic without their brand to canalize it."

" I know, Vanille. But they don't have much time left."

" I have faith in them. Don't worry, Fang, the prophecy will be fulfilled."

" I know. I just wish we can have explain everything to them. This way it would be easier to them."

" We have made the right choice. They were not ready, they still don't be, but soon they will. When their Ediolon would wake up, then the right time would have come."

" I wonder what would happen of us after that."

" Me too, Fang, me too. "

To be continued.

Sorry for the length. Don't forget to give me a review.

Next chapter : a sister's discussion.


	16. Chapter 14

Yeah ! Record of review for one story beaten. I'm so happy. Thanks a lot to all of you. We are coming close to the end. So I hope you still enjoyed this.

Chapter 14 : Sisters 

Light felt very depressed this morning. They have try to call their Ediolon for almost eight months without any result. She began to wonder if they will succeed one day. It's harder for them to call their guardian angel than to use their magic. Now, Light is almost as good as Hope was the first time they had used their magic without their brand. But it's not enough for Light. Deep inside herself she know that they will need their Ediolon for the battle. She had no doubt that the day of the battle is coming close.

Rick had become a good friend of Hope. If, at first, the two men don't seem to have liked the other, the things have changed after a discussion between the two of them. Light don't know about what they have talked together, but it looked like if they have come to an understanding. And she is very happy for this. She don't wanted to lost Rick as a friend, but if she had to chose between the two of them, she clearly know who she will chose. But she don't have to made a choice now. And the news Rick had shared with them were very alarming.

Light can't understand why there is so little food in the colonies. The last year was particularly good for the village. They have enough food to look at the winter without worry. So, why isn't it the same in the colonies ? All of this made her more worried. If the people of the colonies learned that their village is spared by this strange phenomenon, then it don't take them a long time before they decided to attack them. And she is not sure that they can stand against them without the help of their Ediolon, and their magic.

She had try to ask her sister about the use of magic, but it looked like if her sister or brother-in-law are still not able to use the magic. She wondered why only her and Hope can do so. It's not because they have become very close, she is sure of it. Or else, her sister and Snow would have been able to use the magic too. She suspected it had something to do with Fang and Vanille, but she still can't find how. Feeling more depressed, Light decided to go to visit her sister. after all, Serah is now seven months pregnant and it is just normal for her sister, who is currently not pregnant, to go to visit her.

XXXXXXXXXX

In his office, Hope is looking at the spy with wonder and worry in his eyes. He had never seen a body become so weak and ill in such a short time. Now, the spy don't look anymore like Hope Estheim. And the doctor can't do anything for him. Even the magic don't help him. On the contrary. It looked like if the use of the magic speeded the process. The spy had less than two weeks to live, and which life it would be ! There is no way to calm his pain. Nothing work.

" You must do something !" Exclaimed the spy with a face full of pain. " please !"

" I'm sorry, I can't. Your body is burning itself. There is no way to stop the process. I'm really sorry."

" No ! It's not possible ! He had promised me the eternal life. I can't be dying !"

Hope don't know what to say. Even if he despised the man for impersonating him, he would not have wished such an end to him. He had see it once, and it made him ill to see it again. The spy had the same illness who had killed his father. And for once, Hope is happy that he can't have used his full power with his father. He looked at the man crying on the floor, and his heart broke for him. No one deserve such a fate !

" He had promised !" said again the spy.

" He had lied." Answered Hope.

XXXXXXX

Serah is very happy. Unlike her first pregnancy, this one is an easy one. Of course she had hated the morning sickness, but she was glad that she don't have suffered from the pain like the first one. Now, she patiently waited for her little boy to come. No matter what Snow said, Serah is sure that she is carrying a boy. She let her hand rest upon her belly, and her mind going to elsewhere.

She hoped so much that her sister can feel how wonderful it is to carry a child inside of her. Of course, it is not always the perfect world. But it was a wonderful experiment for a woman. Maybe, one day, he sister would experiment it, she hoped so. She let a sigh escape her and began to drift to the sleep when someone knocked at her door. With some difficulty, Serah leaved her chair and go to greet her sister. She had no doubt about who is at the door. Claire had always a special way to knock at a door.

Light wondered if her sister is at home. She is ready to return home when the door opened. Light can't help herself, but marvelled at the beauty of her sister. The pregnancy suit her well, she is more beautifull than before. And Light felt slightly jealous of her. She soon dissmissed the thought and smile to her sister.

" Serah ! How are you ? Can I come in ? I don't disturb you, do I ?"

Serah smile at her sister antic. It so much like Light to worry for the others before herself.

" Not at all. Come in, please. The truth is that I am little lonely today. Snow had take Alex with him and I felt bored. The house is so empty without them."

Light followed her sister to the leaving room. She take the chair right in front of the one her sister is seated.

" Are you all right, Claire ?" Asked a very concerned Serah. " You look so pale. Are you eating well ? Do you have enough sleep ?"

Light can't fight the blush who come to her face at her sister's words. She know that Serah don't have intended to say it this way, but light's mind had immediately made the connexion. Truth to be told, she had very little sleep for two months. The night when Hope had received the confirmation of his degree as doctor was a special one to them. And the next who had followed were the same, if not better.

" Yes." She answered. " I'm fine. Don't worry to me."

" But, I have to. You are my sister and I love you very much. I'm so sorry for not seeing it sooner."

" What do you mean, Serah ? I don't understand."

" I am a mother now, and I can see how hard it is to take care of someone younger than me. You have do it after our mother had die, and I was never grateful. You had always made my happiness become first, never yours. I'm so sorry for not having been a better sister to you."

" You have no apology to made to me. It's me who need to apology for shutting you like this from my life. I'm sorry Serah."

The two sisters were crying after that. But soon Light stop her tears and say with a teased voice.

" You have turned very good, Serah. I'm proud of you. You have even find the perfect man for you."

" Even if you have despised him at first sight." Laughed Serah.

" Yes. But our travel as L'cie had opened my eyes to what he really is. He is a good man, and he made you happy. That's all mattered to me. That, and the fact that I can use him as punching ball when I am stressed."

Serah laughed at this. She know that her sister loved very much Snow, but she would rather die than say it out loud.

" You too. You deserve someone who love and take care of you."

" I have." Said Light confidently. " Hope is as perfect to me than Snow is to you."

" Hope ? But- Are you not with Eidan anymore ?" Asked a puzzled Serah.

" Of course, I am. I love him so much. There is no way I let him go, it would kill me."

Serah had never seen her sister so serious. There is no doubt to her that her sister is head over in love with Eidan. But, why had she said Hope instead of Eidan ?

" Serah ?" Asked a worried Light. " What happen ? Have you something against Eidan ?"

" No. Nothing. Why do you ask ?"

" He is younger than me. A lot younger." Said Light with tears in her eyes. " I wonder what he see in me at all."

" He love you Claire. There is nothing to explain. You can't chose with whom you fall in love, it just happen. Don't worry too much, I'm sure he felt the same way."

A this, Light let a weak smile come to her face. Seeing this, Serah decided to change the topic of the discussion. Light , now, need some laugh to make her forget her worries. And Serah had the perfect subject for it. She can ask her sister about Hope later.

" I'm so happy that Snow had take the news of this new baby so well. Not unlike the first time." Said Serah with a smile on her face.

" How so ?" Asked Light, interested in spit of herself.

" The first time, he don't have believe I was serious. He had began to laugh, but when he had seen that I don't have followed him into it, he had begun to believe me. But it don't have hit him until he was in the kitchen with my favorite plate in hand. He had let the plate fall into the floor, and he had followed it. When I have heard the noise, I have run to the kitchen where I have found my husband laughing an crying at the same time. It had take him hours before he calmed down."

Light is laughing very hard at this. She can perfectly imagine Snow reacting like this. Behind his hard look, a soft heart beat. She thought that it will be a good idea to discuss with Hope about their future children before she made the announcement when she would be pregnant. The blush again found his way to her cheeks.

XXXXXXX

When he returned home with his son, Snow found his wife and his "sis" laughing like crazy. The picture made him smile. Never before he can have imagined Lightning laughing so freely. Her relationship with Eidan is good for her. The man had a way to open her that no one else had, not even Serah. Snow is happy for them. Before, he had wished that Light and Hope would finally open their eyes and see what is just in front of them. It was no secret that Hope had a crush to Light when he was fourteen, but a few can say the the feelings were shared. Sis was not the sort of woman who can use a young boy in this way, so Snow don't have say a word about it. After all, as long as they just stay in the limit of the friendship, he can't see anything wrong at them hugging. But now, he is happy that nothing had happen. Hope is dying, and he can't imagine how hurt Light would be if they were together now.

Alex run to his mother and his favorite aunt. The boy is now two years old, and he is the sosie of his father. He love to laugh, and he began to talk very well.

" Mommy . Auntie Light."

Light smile at her nephew and give him a kiss. The little boy return the favor with a great joy. But he felt worried when he saw his aunt becoming as white as a piece of paper. He looked at his mother and see her as pale as his aunt. Then he turned his eyes to his father and see him taking the beast they have killed on the table. He don't understand why his mother and aunt exited the room and run to the bathroom. His daddy had say that he will cook the beast, and Alex can't wait to eat it. Maybe his mommy and aunt would not be still ill when the beast was cooked.

" What a wonderful sent !" exclaimed Hope when he entered Snow's house. " What are you cooking, Serah ?"

Much to his surprise, it was not Serah, but Snow who cooked the meat. Only the sent give him wish to taste it.

" Hope." Exclaimed Alex.

The boy had heard his aunt calling the doctor like this more than once, so he don't understand why his father glare at him.

" Alex ! You have to call him Dr Hole or Eidan, but not Hole. It's disrespectful for him."

Hope let a sigh of relief escape him. Snow had not clearly heard how his son had call him. But the time of the hiding had come to an end. The next time Hope would not be so lucky !

Light come to the kitchen but the smell of the cooked beast give her wish to return to the bathroom. The smell is awful and she can't stand it. And Serah can't do either. She felt happy to see Hope there. She come to him and give him a very profound kiss. The young man return the favour with the same passion. They soon excused themselves and left the Villier's house under Snow amused look, and Serah pale but smiling face.

It was hours after that Serah remembered that she had forget to ask her sister about Hope.

To be continued.

The longest chapter for this fic too. Whoa ! I have fun to write this part. i thought that Serah and light needed a time to talk as real sisters. i hope you have liked. Don't forget to leave me a review.

Next chapter : A surprise for the l'cie.


	17. Chapter 15

before, I write this chapter, I want to thank Sekai Kuroi for giving me the idea of the first part of the chapter. Thank you very much, and thanks to my others reviewers. The title of this chapter come from my birth language it means amazement, I have wanted to made at last one chapter like this. Enjoy.

Chapter 15 : stupéfaction

Light don't have said a word to Hope about the visite she had planed this afternoon. She know he will be dead worried for her if she had told him. She was not totally at ease with the idea, but she was not the sort of woman who chicken out. When she had received the invitation from "Hope" to come to visit him, she had wondered a lot about what he wanted with her. Finally, she had decided to agree with his invitation and had let him know that she will saw him on Monday afternoon. And there she is.

For the hundred time she wondered if she had made the right decision. Hope had tell to her that the spy is dying, and the man had said that he had something important to tell to her. Maybe, he really wanted to help them. His attitude toward her had changed during the long months they have know each other. More and more he had began to act like if he was the real Hope. He had tried more than once to become closer to her, and if she don't have known the truth he could have fooled her easily.

Before she can knock at the door, she heard the weakly sound of the spy's voice coming from the inside.

" Come in Light, please." He pleaded. " Don't be afraid. I'm too weak to try anything against you."

She entered the door and she let a little cry escape her. Even if she know that he is not really Hope, she can't help but feel hurt at his state. He no longer looked like the joyful young man, but like an older man. His hair were still silver, but not the bright silvery like Hope, but the silvery of the old age. And the pain was clearly written on his face.

"I'm not handsome anymore." He said with a laugh in his voice. " Don't look so sad, I don't deserve it. I'm not who I looked like, but you know this, don't you ?"

The time of lying had long passed. Light know it.

" Yes." She just answered.

" I'm sorry. You don't have to believe me, but I'm really sorry for what I have done. I thought that being " Hope Estheim" had help me to see what I have left behind in my search of power : friends, and more importantly love."

" I'm sorry too. But I can't return your feelings."

" I know. I don't wanted you to do so. Does he know how lucky he is to have your love ?"

" Yes. He knows." She siled at him after that. " Can I ask you something ?"

" Everything ! You know, I'm in love with you. No, don't be worry, I would not made anything against you or the doctor. The two of you are mean to be, at last I have understand it. So, what do you want to know ?"

" Can you give me your real name ? It's hard to call you all the time a-"

Light stopped herself before she said something very rude to him. He seems to understand it, and smiled to her.

" It doesn't matter anymore. I don't have to live for too long now. But that's not why I have asked you to come. My master planned to attack you soon. He is more powerful than you can imagine, but there is a way to destroy him."

For the next hour the spy told her everything he knows about the harra. When he finally let his head fall from tiredness, Light kiss lightly his cheek.

" Thank you very much for everything. " She said before she let him rest.

The spy become to sleep with a smile of his face. He never woke up again.

XXXXXXXXXX

Snow is very down now. He had take very hard the death of Hope. It's like if he had lost his little brother, and even Eidan's words don't have eased his pain. The doctor had tried to say to Snow that it was not Hope who was really dead. But Snow don't have believed him, and he had left before the doctor can say something more. And since then he had avoided the doctor at all cost. He had no wish to heard what the doctor wanted to say. And by the same way he had avoided Light who seems to want to share something with him too. Serah was the only one he wished to talk with, and she don't know anything about what Eidan or Light wanted to tell him.

Suddenly, a scream was heard. Serah is there screaming in the sight of her son facing a behemoth. The Villier's family have decided to go to a picnic. Alex loved to run, and being almost at nine months along, Serah can't run with him anymore. Snow seems to be lost in his own mind, and she is worried for him. She lost sight of her son for some time only to find him in front of an hungry beast. She screamed.

Light and Hope have planed with Serah to go to meet Snow when they were on the picnic. Light's sister had see how important it is for her sister and her boyfriend to tell what they wanted to snow, so she had decided to help them. The two of them have waited a couple of hours before they go to meet them. They were holding hand when walking. Light know how worried her boyfriend is. They have hided his true identity for more than two years, and Hope is very afraid about Snow reaction. She know that he had tried to tell his true identity to Snow after the death of the spy, but the big buffoon have shut him down before he can tell the truth.

When they heard the scream, Light and Hope run to the place where the scream had come from. When they arrived to the place, they found Snow unconscious on the floor, and an hysterical Serah. Alex is running from the behemoth but it's clear that he can't stand any chance against the beast. Without thinking Light take her gunbalade and place herself between the beast and her nephew. She began to fight the beast, and Hope take the little boy in his arm before he returned him to her mother's waiting arm. After that the turned his face to the woman he loved more than his life.

Light found harder and harder to fight the beast. She don't know why, but she felt very dizzy. It's not her first fight, so she can't understand why it happen to her now. For some time it often happen to her to be this weak and she began to wonder if she is not ill. But now is not time for questioning herself. If she don't wanted to be the next meat of the beast, she had to keep her mind and fight the beast. But, she can't even lift her gunblade, and soon the world began to fade around her. And soon she fall on the floor, right in front of the behemoth's mouth.

Hope is horrified. He had seen Light losing conscious in front of the beast. He know that he is too far from them to use his magic, and he don't have time to run to her. He is so worried for her that he acted without thinking. He felt something shift inside of him. He don't know why, but he is sure that if he call his Ediolon now, then his servant would appeared. He don't have the choice, if he don't do it, he will lost Light, and he can't live without her. So, he called for Alexander and the Ediolon come to his call.

Snow wake up when he felt the earth quacking. He looked around and felt a great relief when he saw Alex in his mother's arm. But he still wondered why the earth don't stop shaking. He looked around and can't believe his own eyes. He know that Hope is dead , so, how can his Ediolon appeared in front of him ? Snow looked more and see an incredible sight. The Doctor Hole is there on Alexander's arm. That's not possible ! He must be dreaming !

" No way!" He exclaimed.

" What's happening ?" Asked Serah. " Snow, what is this ? How can Dr Hole controlling it ?"

" It's Alexander !" said an angry Snow.

Seeing his wife wondering about his answer, he decided to elaborate.

" It's Hope's Ediolon ! It's this damn guardian. Only Hope can call him. Only him !"

Alexander destroyed the behemoth very easily, And hope send him back. He run to Light and feel some relief to see that she is still breathing. He looked at her and can't see any injury, but he know from experience that it don't mean anything. He take her lightly on his arm and take the road to the village. He barely looked at Snow angry face. Now, it's no time for dealing with Snow anger, Light become first to him. There will still be time for dealing with Snow after he is assured that Light is all right.

" We need to talk." Said an angry Snow.

" Not now, Snow. Light need my help. We can talk later."

" No !" Exclaimed Snow. " It's important."

" I have said not now ! For me, Light is more important than anything. Even you."

With that he left them, without looking back.

" Goodbye, Mr Hope." Said Alex under the stunned stare of both of his parents.

To be continued.

I hope you have liked. Please review.

Next chapter: an explanation.


	18. Chapter 16

Thanks to you. Your kind review give me strength to update quickly. Now, the awaited explanation. Enjoy.

Chapter 16 : explanation

To say that Snow is angry is an understatement. He is beyond furious with both Light and Hope. How have they dare to hid the truth from him and his family. Serah was as much surprised as he was. So he don't doubt that his wife don't have known the true identity of the man they have known for more than two years as Eidan Hole. How have they dare to lie to them like this ! He need some explanation, and he needed them now !

Serah understand her husband's feelings but she can't help to be more worried about Claire's health than Hope's lie. What had happen to her sister ? Is she all right ? She needed to know it, but Eidan, she means Hope, had shut the door behind them, and they can't open it. She looked at her son and saw him smiling.

" Don't worry, mommy." He said. " Auntie Light would be all right."

" How do you know ?" She asked very puzzled.

" Dr Hope is with her. He will save her."

" I hope so, Alex, I hope so."

Alex just smiled at his parents. He loved them so much, but sometime he thought that they are not wise. He had know for a long time that Dr hole real name is Hope. His auntie called him like that when they are alone with him. He just don't have understand why she changed his name when there is someone else with them. Alex, like his father, can't stand the silence for too long. So, he asked his mommy about a thing who bothered him very much.

" Say, mommy, where is your beautiful ring ?"

" A ring ? I don't have one. What are you talking about Alex ?"

" You know ! The ring daddy had give you when he had asked you to marry him. Dr Hole say that it's a tra- tredi- euh."

" A tradition ?" Asked Snow.

For the first time since he had found out that Hope was still alive, Snow let his anger fade a little. He wondered what Alex is talking about. His son loved very much the doctor, so maybe Hope had not changed so much. Maybe he will let him explain himself. But his son, again, cut his thought.

" Yes, that." Said an happy Alex.

" Your father had give me a pendant, not a ring." Explained Serah at her son.

" Poor, mommy." Said Alex with sad eyes.

" No, Alex ! I was happy. I don't have needed a ring."

" But the ring Dr Hope had bought for auntie is so beautiful. The stone is as the same colour as auntie eyes. It will be so good on auntie finger."

" What ?" Exclaimed Snow and Serah at the same time.

But they don't have time to ask more, because the door of the office opened at last.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

" How is Claire ?" Asked Serah as soon as she see Hope.

" I don't have found nothing wrong with her. I don't know why she had collapsed." Said a very worried Hope.

" She will be fine. " Said Snow.

He can't help but wanted to ease Hope's mind just now. He is still angry with him, but not furious, not anymore.

" I hope. I have send some of her blood to the colonies. I don't have anything here to analyse it. We have just to wait."

" Can I see her ?" Asked a frantic Serah.

" She is resting. Please, wait a little more. We have a lot of things to discuss about. I have send a mail to Sazh. I will explain everything when he will be here."

Hope, turned his head toward Claire's room. It's like if, even now with Snow still angry with him, he can't take his mind of Claire. This, made Serah smiling. Finally ! She don't have to worry about her sister's future anymore. Claire had found the one who was meant to her, and Serah is very grateful for it. They were made for each others, and it doesn't matter that they have seven years who separate them. It don't shocked her, not like it would have if Hope was still fourteen. He is no longer a kid, but a man who had earned the love of her sister. He deserved her help. She will fight for his and Claire's happiness. And if Snow wanted to show how much a big oaf he is,then he will learn that even if she is still pregnant, then she can be more dangerous than her sister.

When he had received the call from Hope, Sazh knows that the time of the truth had come. And to say the truth, he wanted to know it too. He had found by himself, who the doctor really is, but he don't have known why the kid he had known for so long, had chose to hid his true identity. And, now, the time had come. So, after kissing Dajh and said to him to be a good boy, he run to the dispensary. He was not surprised to see that Snow and Serah are already there. He smiled at Hope and take a seat. It will be a long explanation, he guessed.

XXXXXXXXXXX

" I know." Said Hope. " I know, what you thought. I'm sorry for lying to you for so long. But I don't have much choice in the matter. I don't use it as an excuse, but after all of you have left me on the colonies, I don't have any other choice but change my name or let me die. It was hard for you in the colonies, but it was even harder after you had left. I don't know how much time I have escaped from a killing attempt. So, when my father had give me this new identity, I don't have thought too much before accepting it. And I must say that my life had become better after that. Hope Estheim had disappeared and it was for the best."

Snow don't looked happy at this but he kept his mouth shut.

" My father had told me that some thief had stole some of my personal item, but I don't have pay too much attention at this at this time. Maybe I was wrong. The spy, the man who had come as Hope, had told to Light that they have found a body beyond recognition, but with my personal item. I thought that they have decided to hid "Hope" death for their own use. But, I don't have known it, and I have made a lot of work to hid my true identity. For three years I have studied to become a doctor, and I have succeed. I could have become a great doctor in the colonies but I wanted to find you, all of you. But, before I can leave, my father had become very ill. No doctor had wanted to help the father of a well known former L'cie, so it was me who had try to help him. Unfortunately, with no use. My father had die, and he had left me everything. He had made public the disowning of his son, and made of me his heir."

" That's explain a lot." Said a thoughtful Sazh.

" The fact that I was the doctor of Mr Estheim had some bad effect on my career. No one had wanted to be treated by me after that. I have found out where you have gone to live, so, after selling everything, I have postulated for being your appointed doctor. I was well aware that I was under some spying, so I was resolved to hid my true name until my degree will be confirmed. There is no need to remind you in which circumstance I had arrived to the village. After that, I had discovered that my nurse was one of the spy, so, like I had said it to you at this time, I have played the man in love with her to find some proof. With no success, I must said."

" That's when sis had discovered your true identity, isn't it ?" Asked Snow.

" Actually, it isn't." Said a blushing Hope. " I have told her the day Alex was born. Sort of."

" She had known it for so long, and she don't have said a word ! What a bit-"

Snow thought that Light's punch were hard, but it was before he experienced Hope's punch. There is nothing of the young scary boy anymore.

" You are my friend, Snow. But, call her again name, and Serah will be widow. Does I made myself clear ?"

" Crystal." Snow managed to say, in trying to catch his breath.

" So, since when you two are together ?" Asked Serah to spare her husband anymore injury.

" When Alex was six months old. It was hard for Light. She don't have liked to hid this from you, but I have made her promise me to not reveal my true identity. And, like you know Light is a person of her words. I love her, I really do. And after Mayrie had left us alone I have hoped to tell you the truth as soon as my degree will be confirmed. But the spy had changed everything. By the way, I have to thank you, Snow."

" Me ? Why ?" Asked a puzzled Snow.

" For your brilliant idea . It was so nice to be able to live with Light without having to hid. And it was very fun to see you being scared by her. We have both laugh a lot at this time, thanks to you."

Snow grumped something but he don't reacted in any other way. The rest of the friends burst into laughing at the face he made.

" How can you summon your Ediolon ?" Asked Snow after the laugh had died down.

" What ?" asked Sazh. " You can't. It's not possible. You are no longer a L'cie !"

" I don't know. Fang and Vanille have told us that we were able to use our magic still. We don't know why, but it worked."

" Wait a minute !" Exclaimed Sazh. " Fang and Vanille ? Your magic ? Does Light can use her magic too ?"

" Yes, of course she can. We have trained ourselves for a long time, but she still can't summon her Ediolon. But I have no doubt that she soon could."

" Is this magic who hurt my sister ?" Asked a worried Serah.

" No. I'm sure of it. It's not this, or else she would have been ill sooner."

" What about Fang and Vanille ?" asked again Sazh.

" It's a long story." Began Hope.

The discussion continue all the night . They all discussed about everything. Soon, Snow understand that Hope don't deserved his anger, and he thought that having an angry Hope on his case once was enough for a lifetime. He apologies for his words and Hope forgive him. After some time some more laugh were heard. Finally they all go to Light's room and fall asleep near by the already sleeping soldier.

When she wake up, Light found all of the members of her family asleep around her. Hope had his head on her bed. Snow and Serah are sleeping on the couch with Alex in his mother's arm. Sazh seems to have falled from the chair, and is currently sleeping on the floor. She smiled at this. She loved them so much. No matter what will happen, she is sure that they will win, together they are invincible .

To be continued.

So ? You like ? Please review.

Next chapter : the last interlude.


	19. Interlude III

I'm sorry for the last chapter. I was not pleased by it, but after writing it three time, it was the best I can come of. This is the last interlude, there is two or three chapters after that and the story would be finished. Thanks for reading me and give me review. Enjoy

Interlude III

In the colonies, the situation is worst than ever. There is almost no food left for the inhabitants. The people began to yell about it, but until now, they don't have try to act upon it. But it's just a matter of time. The harra can tell. Now is the right time to begin to talk about the L'cie village. There is no need to talk about it with a lot of people, just some of them who have the hearing of the people. And he perfectly know with who he can share the news. In less than a week, an army would be ready to go to attack the L'cie.

It was a very luck that the former L'cie have lost their magic, or else the battle would be harder, and the people would thought to return home without destroying them. And he can't afford it. His current body is weaker and weaker by days. He can't last very long. But he need to be present when the village would be attacked. He will find a new host there, and then return the L'cie against the people of the colonies. He wanted them all dead. It doesn't matter to him who, in the end, will win the battle, as long as there is a lot of death. He lived for the death. He loved so much to see body screaming in pain, the blood, the hurt, everything. The feelings are just some unwanted burden. He had lost his a long time ago.

He was aware that the Fal'cie of pulse have made L'cie to destroy him, but they all have failed. They all have become Cie'th, unable to fulfill their first task. The task who will lead them to the next step : his destruction. but he had played the L'cie without any difficulty. He had made them believe that they only have a focus, when in reality this focus was just a training for them. Only the L'cie of the purge have understand it. They have seen that their focus of saving Cocoon was not their real focus. Their real focus was to destroy the Fal'cie who wanted so much to die. That's why they have wake up from their crystal sleep without their brand. They have fulfilled their task, so they were free to live again like the human. They no longer were needed as tool for the Fal'cie.

But, they have lost the way to use their magic. In each person there is an amount of magic, big or small, but still there. The Fal'cie and their brand helped them to open the gate inside of the L'cie mind, and give access to their own magic. And apparently, when the brand disappeared, then the capacity of using the magic, disappeared with it. But, if the harra can have one of the former L'cie as host, then he can unclosed the gate and be able to use the magic again. What a beautiful idea. He had to made sure that one of the L'cie was keep alive. This one would become his host. The only exception will be for the pregnant woman. She needed to be killed, he will made sure of it.

XXXXXXXXX

Mayrie had made her choice. She can't no longer work for people who starved the others to begin a war. All of her pride of being a spy for the sanctum had vanished. She had never felt so lost in her life, but at the same time so sure of herself. She is no longer a puppet, she is her own master. And as so she will fight for what she believed is right. Or, at last, she will fight for saving the life of the first man she had truly loved. She is ready to die if it means that he will live. She is no longer the selfish brat she once was, and she felt some regret that he can't see her as like she is now. Maybe, if she had chose him over everything she can have a chance with him. After all, this Lightning was just a childhood crush to him. There is no way that a fourteen years old boy can have really fall in love. She can have win over her, she just know it.

But she had made the wrong choice. She had chose to be a spy rather than a woman. And that's why this old woman had stole his heart. He was alone and she had used his loneliness against him. She don't have left him the choice, but to fall again into his crush. She had made him believe that he was in love with her. But, Mayrie knows that it's not true. Lightning is too hard to made someone really fall in love with her. Hope needed someone who is able to be there for him when he needed it. This woman can't never do that. If she won't die during the war, then Mayrie planed to show it to him. They don't need to return to the colonies. If he wanted it, they can stay in the village. One day she will become his wife. She is sure of it.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Fang and Vanille were very worried. For the last week they have tried to contact Hope and Light without any success. It's like if a wall had come around the village, preventing them to enter. Their friends needed their help, but there is nothing they can do about it. Fang and Vanille regretted to not have told all the truth to their friends when they have time. Now, it is too late.

" What can we do ?" Asked a worried Vanille.

" Nothing. We can't do nothing. We have helped them to find the gate of their magic, now it's up to them to use it. It's a shame that we can't have do the same with the others."

" Yes, indeed. But, Light and Hope are a good choice. I have faith in them, they will succeed. Soon, the harra would be no more and our final focus would be fulfilled. I wonder what would happen of Cocoon then."

" I just wonder what would happen of us." Said Fang. " We are more than five hundred years old, there is no tell that we will stay at the age we are now. Maybe, we will found our real age."

" I hope not. There is so much things I wanted to do. I want to see our friends again. I want to see Light's face when Hope would propose to her. I want to see the children we once have seen be born and grow."

At this, Fang can't help but laugh.

" We don't have believe them, but it turned out that they were right. The four of them were fantastic children. I hope to see them too."

Fang lost herself in her memories of the time when she and Vanille have become L'cie. They have meet four children back then. Four children who will not be born before five hundred years. She had loved them all, even the foolish Yuki, or the little snob Eira. But her most favorite were Alex and Joy. These two were extraordinary child. They have helped them without thinking twice. Maybe, that's why Fang had chose to help Light and her party. To repay the help their children have done to them.

" Everything would be alright. "Said vanille with confidence.

But the truth is that she is far more sure of it.

To be continued.

Don't forget to give me a review.

Next chapter : bad news.


	20. Chapter 17

This chapter would be cut in two part, because I'm still not satisfied with the last part. I want to work on it some more. So there is three chapters before the end. Thank you so much for your nice review. You made me very happy !

Chapter 17 : war (part 1)

It had take more time than the harra had expected before the army left the colonies. For his plan working, it would have been good that the people of the colonies goes to the L'cie village before the begin of the winter. But the guardian force don't be as cooperative than everyone, but mostly the harra, would have guessed. The commander Amodar was not as pleased as most of the others by the idea of attacking one of his former men, or woman as it is. His troop have followed their chief and it had take almost one month for everything to be ready. But, finally, everything is in movement.

Mayrie followed the guardian force. She had convinced her master that she will spy on the guardians. No one trusted them, but there is no other choice but send them here. The former psicom have stayed on the colonies. The primarch don't even trust his people. The former citizen of cocoon were no more than tool for him. She was amazed of how well he had played them. Without looking like it, he was the mind behind the attack of her former friends. she wondered why he had wanted so much to come with them. The man is clearly dying, but there is no way for him to stay on the colonies. More than spying the guardians, Mayrie would spy the primarch. she can't help herself but want to know what is behind this. She was not one of the best spy for nothing.

The people left on the colonies waked up this morning with an incredible sight. Cocoon was no more there. The little planet had fall during the night and the crystal pillar had disappeared. Stunned, the people go to the place were cocoon rest. The land is no more. Were there is before a wasted land, there is now a big lake with most cultivable land around. They can't believe their eyes. How does this had happen ? It was like if the former Fal'cie carbuncle had give them his last gift. There is no need anymore to fight the former L'cie. Even if the psicom don't wanted too, some of the citizen of the colonies left their home at night. It will take them time, but they traveled far more easier than the troop who had left two weeks ago. If they were lucky, then they can found the fighter before they lead a foot on the village of the L'cie. This stupid war is no more needed.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The former L'cie were far more from doubting that they were in danger. They enjoyed their time in this beginning of the winter. Pulse's winter is far more harder than the few one they have once on cocoon. Most of the inhabitant of the village stayed at home with their loved one. It was the case for Hope and Light. Snow had proposed to them to spend the afternoon with them, but Hope had refused. And, for once, Snow had keep his mouth shut, which had made Light very suspicious. But she don't have said anything.

Since the day she had passed out two weeks ago, Hope was even more careful with her, not that she don't liked it. Since the passing of her father, she don't have anyone who looked out for her. Her mother had looked for her help to raise Serah who was the youngest. And when her mother had die too, Light had become the full time mother. But she was too young for that, and she had cut herself from Serah. Now she regretted it, but it was too late to change anything. Fortunately, their adventure as L'cie had helped to forge a new relationship with her sister, and she is glad for it. Hope was the key of her change of mind, but she doubted that anyone had guessed it, not even Serah who knows her the most, with one exception.

This afternoon was spend in their house. The snow had begun to fall, and only a fool would go outside. It was days like this that the people dyed of cold. But the cold was far away from what the two former L'cie had in mind. They were now drinking a hot cocoa on the couch. They were talking and laughing about Snow recent behavior. Suddenly, Hope began very serious. He take Light's hand in his, and she can't help but blush. Every time he was like this, she can feel the butterflies going through her. She would have laugh, ten years ago, if someone had told her that she could love someone like this. But the fact is there. She can't live without him anymore, and she don't care if Snow still call him "kid", because, she know that he is far more than a kid now. In fact, Snow is the kid of the two.

Hope is very nervous. He don't have found the right time to ask her until now. He was worried that Snow would insist for them to stay at their house, but since Hope had show to him that he is not the little boy he once was. Snow, now, don't dare to fight with him. Hope is ashamed by himself for hitting Snow like this, but his friend had gone too far. No one dare to talk like this of Light, not if he wanted to satay alive. But thinking of Snow had helped him to fight his nervousness. Now is the time.

" Claire." Began Hope.

Light know that Hope is very serious about it. He never called her Claire, instead that it was a life or dead subject. So, she wondered what he wanted to say so much to her. Maybe, he had found what her illness is ? And maybe, it's not too hard. She is not ready to leave him, she will never be ready for that.

" There is something I wanted to ask you for so long."

Hope pull himself out of the couch an kneel right in front of her. His hand never leaving hers. Light don't know how to react at this. Is he really asking her what she thought ? Can this wonderful man wanted to spend all of his life with her ? No. There is no way. He deserved someone so much better than her.

" Will you marry me ?" He asked with the most stunning hope in his eyes, at last for her.

Light can't answered him. It's not that she don't wanted to, but it looked like her mouth can only open but made no sound. She wanted to scream to him, that yes she wanted to become his wife but her stupid mouth can't even say yes. She become frustrated with herself, so, she done the best thing in her mind. She rushed to him and kissed him like if there is no tomorrow. She can't say it, but at last, she can show it to him.

When Light don't answered him, Hope began to think that it was too soon. That she needed more time to think about the idea. After all, marriage is a big step in a relationship. He was ready to take his words back, when she surprised him once more. She hugged him fiercely and she made them fall onto the floor, but she didn't seem to notice nor care. Her kiss was the answer he had sought. She wanted to marry him, he had no doubt about it. Never before he had felt so happy. She don't need to tell him, he can read her perfectly well, and he knows that her happiness was a true one..

When they have calmed, he took the ring he had hided in his pocket and give it to Light. She happily agree to take it on her finger. She marvelled at the beauty of the ring. She had never see such a beautiful blue stone. She had never dreamed to have something as beautiful, but she is not happy that he don't have anything in return. They will be equal part in this marriage and it's only fair that he had also something to remembered him this day. She searched in her mind what she can give to him, when the idea popped into her mind. She leaded him to her bedroom and give to him the knife she once had landed to him. Now, this knife is no more a proof of revenge, but a proof of love.

XXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Snow and Serah were at Lightning's front door at dawn. They can't wait anymore. They have guessed that Hope would ask Light the last night, and they hoped that she had accepted him. And they have a bad new to share with them also. Yesterday, they have received a letter from Rick, Light's friend, who explained that an army had left the colonies to come to their village and take it from them. The letter was rushed and it looked like the man don't have time to finish it. But, there is no doubt that they were in danger. So, a good news is very needed now.

" Stop it !" Yelled Light. " There is no need to broke my door. What's the matter, Snow ?"

Before Snow can answer, Serah yelled of joy. She deafened her husband, but she can't have helped herself. There, on the right finger, there is an amazing engagement ring. Her sister had accepted Hope's proposal. Serah is so happy. Finally, her sister would have her own share of happiness. She deserved it, she deserved it so much. Without hearing her husband's complaint, she rushed to her sister and hugged her with all she had.

" Nice ring." Was all that the smiling like an idiot Snow said.

Light wanted to punch the smile of his face, but with her sister still in her arm, she can't do much but glare at him. Which don't seem to impressed him a lot.

" Why are you coming here so soon in the morning." Asked Light once her sister had released her.

" The time had come. " said Snow. " The army of the colonies had left three weeks ago, they will be at our door in less than one week."

"It was expected." Said Hope. " We have a week to prepare the village for the fight. The children needed to be hid in a safe place, and their mother will go with them."

" There is no way I left you fight them alone, Hope. Forget it" said an angry Light.

" As much as I wanted to know that you are safe, I also know that you are needed here. Only the two of us can use the magic, and I don't doubt that we would need it to win this fight. Alexander would help us."

" And Odin too. I know I am close to succeed to call him. I just need more time."

" Don't push it too much, sis." Said Snow with worry. " We don't wanted to lost you. Not now or ever. Who would used me as punching ball if you are not there. Hope is not as good as you are with this."

Light don't understand what Snow is talking about, but judging by Hope and Serah's repressed laugh it was a story to share. But now, her problem is something totally different. Last night they have go to bed without taking care of the fire and now the house is very cold. Which is not good for a pregnant woman as Serah is. so, without thinking she used one of her fire spell to light the fire. It was not the first time she do so, so it don't mattered her too much. But it was not the case for her sister and brother-in-law. Both of them had such a stunned face that Light can't help but laugh at them.

" How do you it so ?" Asked Serah after a long time of silence.

" What ? It's just the most simpler fire spell. Everyone is able to do it."

" No, I can't." Answered again Serah. " Snow can't even, nor Sazh or Dajh. Only the two of you can. Why ? how ?"

" We don't know." Answered Hope.

" Then, it's good that we have some answer to you." Said a new voice.

All of the L'cie turned their head to the voice. There is no one who talked like this, no one except.

" Fang ! Vanille !" They all yelled at the same time.

To be continued.

I'm tired so I stop here. Maybe I can update tomorrow but I can't made any promise. If not, I will post it Monday evening( Hour of my country). I hope you have liked it. Don't forget to give me a review.

Next chapter : the battle with the harra.


	21. Chapter 18

I still am not totally satisfied with this part of the chapter. But I have made you a promise, and I hate to brake it. So, there is the almost last chapter of this story. Thank you for my reviewer. Enjoy.

Chapter 18 : War (part 2)

All of the former L'cie were stunned to see their friend alive and here. The last time they have see them, they were in their crystal stasis. They don't know why, or how, Fang and Vanille have wake up, but they were very grateful that they were with them now. And the feeling was shared with the two pulsian L'cie.

" It's so good to see you again." Said a joyful Vanille. " We have missed you very much."

She fought to suppress her tears of joy, and even fang seems to have an hard time too. But soon she changed the topic. There is no need to become emotional now. There is more urgent matters to deal now. They will have time to that when the harra is no more. But it was not her who cut the silence.

" How have you wake up ?" Asked Light.

" We don't know." Answered Fang. " We just know that the time of finally complete our focus had come."

" What had happen to cocoon ?" Asked Hope. " Without you, is cocoon still in the sky ?"

Fang looked at the man who had asked the question. She don't recognized him, but something told her that she must.

" Who are you ?" Asked a puzzled Vanille.

" You're jocking, right ?" Asked a bewilder Light. " It's Hope !"

" What ?" Exclaimed at the same time fang and Vanille. " But he's not like we have see him in our dream !"

" Maybe you have see me as my old self, but I have grow up since then. " Answered Hope with a smile.

" That's for sure." Chukled Snow.

" Oh my ! You have changed so much." Said Vanille. " You are even more handsome than before."

Vanille had said it without thinking about who is in the room. Light don't liked the way Vanille talked and acted around Hope. If she had accepted it when they were L'cie, now things have changed very much. Hope is no one else but hers, and it's time for Vanille to understand it.

" Yes. And he is mine." She said without any shame.

It was Hope and Vanille who blushed like mad. Fang can't help herself but laugh at this. Lightning was never the sort of people who beating around the bush. And she don't have changed. Suddenly her eyes caught the ring in Light's finger and she can't help but wanted to tease a little the soldier woman. Just enough to made her blush, but not enough to be at the end of her killing fist.

" I see that. " She said. " What is this with the ring ? I don't have see you like a person who love jewellery."

All of the L'cie looked at Fang like if she had grown a second head. There is no way that she don't know the significance of the ring. But, apparently, it is. So Hope decided to enlightened them.

" I have asked Light to marry me, and she had agree. That's why she had a ring." He said it matter of factly.

" You have what ?" Yelled the two pulsian at the same time.

" We are engaged to be married." Said Light.

" That's a jock, right ?" Asked a fake stunned Fang. " You two can't marry each other. You are too different for that."

All of this begin to angered Light. She loved her friends very much, but there is no way she let them humor her feelings for Hope. She glared at Fang and began to come closer to the woman.

" I don't care what you think !" She yelled. " I love Hope with all my heart, and I won't let you-"

She can't even finish her sentence before she fall into unconscious, right in Hope's arm.

" I'm sorry. " Said a frantic Fang. " I just wanted to tease her. What happen to her ?"

" We don't know. " Said a very worried Hope. " It's not the first time that it's happen. I don't know what to do anymore."

" Don't worry." Said a very joyful Vanille. " There is nothing wrong."

" What do you know ?" Asked Fang.

" It's like my sister before she had you know what." said Vanille.

Fang burst out laughing at that. She can see that the others don't have understand Vanille's meaning, and it's better this way. if Hope learned that Light is carrying his child, then there is no way he let her fight by his side. And if there is only the three of them, then there is no way they win against the Harra. The four of them were needed to fight the harra. She will keep her mouth shut for now. There is still plenty time after to share the good news.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The harra is beyond than furious. They were less than six days away from the village, when the rumor about the promised land not far away from the colonies had reached the army. Most of the people had joined the army for they family had some food, but now they have no reason to continue. Soon, the rumor had reach every soldier, and they began to desert the army. This morning only the guardian force and less than fifty civilian were still there. There is no way they will succeed at making the harra's plan working. The harra had no other choice but go to the village and found an other host. This one will not last more than a day, and it was always easier to find a new body with his last host still alive than in his spirit form. If he can have some physical contact with his prey then he will mostly succeed. Which was not the case when he was in his spirit form, Bartolomew Estheim was the proof of it.

The harra had no other choice but let the civilian who wanted it to return home. Unsurprisingly, almost all of them left at once. After that, the harra ordered to the guardian force to continue their journey to the village. He don't planed to let them live, so there is no worry if they found out what his plan were. He will killed the commander Amodar last. The man is like a thorn in his side, and the sooner he will die, the better it will be. Even the spy Mayrie would die too. She had become too attached at the doctor of the village. He can't trust her anymore. Her death would help him to succeed in a way or an other.

He had told to the guardian force that he wanted to made a peace treaty with the L'cie. If the colonies will need food once again, then the village can provided it to them at less cost. On the counter part, the guardian force will come to help the village if they needed some help. The commander seems very pleased by that, and he had happily agree to continue the journey to the village. His men also were happy to not fight some of the fellow former cocoon citizen. They were all so easily fooled. The harra don't plan any treaty, but just a way to come close to the L'cie. He will find a reason for their destruction when he will be in front of them. After all he had years and years of practice of that. It will not be the first time he ordered some massacre, and it would not be the last.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

This morning, the watcher of the village ring the alarm bell. All of the men of the village come to the place with their weapon in hand. The only three women with them are Fang, Vanille and Light. Serah had screamed, fighted, without any success. Her husband had refused to her to come with them. To say that Serah was not pleased, was a major understatement. But Light had helped to made the right choice when she had say that there is no way for Alex to leave the village without at last one of his parent. And she had also said that it will do no good for the baby. finally, Serah had followed the other women and children, but she had made her sister promised to her that she will still be alive at the end of the battle. To ease her sister's mind, Light had made the promise, but deep down she had known that if Hope, Snow or Sazh were in danger, she will go to their rescue, no matter how dangerous it can be.

The army stopped at one mile from the village and a man alone come to the village. Light was surprised to see her former commander. The last time she had saw him was during the firework in Bodum, before the purge. She can't have see him after she had wake up from her crystal sleep. His co-worker don't have let her come close to him, and he had never returned any of her call. At one time she was very angry with him. But she is no more. If she can have saw him, then she will be with the army on the other side. She will not have found a life were she can do what she is good at, but also can enjoy her life. She is glad to be no more a guardian force's soldier. And she won't change her mind, no matter what. Her life is here, now, with Hope at her side. Nothing else is more important to her.

" Good morning, sergent Farron." Said Amodar with a smile on his face.

" It's Ms Farron, commander. I am no longer a member of the guardian force, thanks to all of you."

Amodar lost his smile. He had never thought that Lightning can turn her back to the guardian force, but she looked so sure that he don't doubted that she had said the truth. He had hoped for her help, but it's looked like if he is alone on this.

" You're right. I know, it don't mean very much, but I am sorry for that."

" I am not. " Said a smiling Light. " Why are you there commander ?"

" We want to made peace with you. " Said Amodar.

" We were never in war with you. " Said the man the commander knows as Dr Eidan Hole. " It was you who had come to attack us. We are just ready to defend our village and our family."

" Are you the mayor of this village ? Mr ?" Asked Amodar.

" Estheim. Hope Estheim. And no, I am not the mayor, we don't have any here. We made decision together. Everyone can say what he wanted and we chose the best way together."

" Es-Estheim ? But you are dead !" Said a stunned Amodar.

" Again, you are wrong. Be carfeful it will not become habitual." Laughed Hope." But right to the subject at hand. What are you waiting of us ?"

" The primarch want to see you. Please come with me."

After some discussion, it was decided that all of the former and still L'cie will come to visit the primarch. They left the security of the village in the hand of the others. The journey was pretty fast, and the only incident was when a skywolf attacked them. Snow was his target, but Light had see it before the beast can attack her brother-in-law. Without thinking she summoned Odin, and the Ediolon answered her call. In less than two second the beast was no more. Light smiled at Hope who returned her smile with pride for her. Amodar, on his side, regretted more than ever that Lightning was no more part of the guardian. What a wonderful warrior they have lost then !

XXXXXXXXXXX

The harra had made his choice. He had see the L'cie calling her Ediolon, and he wanted no one else but her for host. With her power he can be the master of the world. No one could beat him now, with this power he can even beat the Fal'cie. He will become a god amongst the human. His dream would finally happen, it would become true.

The harra had never take time to study the faces of the L'cies. He had always more important matter to do than known how his enemies looked like. He had men under him to know this stuff, and it had never bothered him until now. Because now, he can't believe his own eyes. There, with the L'cie was his brother. It's not possible that he was still alive ! His brother was the first L'cie who had woke up from the crystal stasis without his brand. He had lived his life like an human after that. Then he had died at seventy-seven years old. The harra laughed at himself. What a fool he was ! Of course, his brother had children of his own after he was an L'cie. Surely, the man is on of his descendant.

But he can't help the uneasy feeling who go through his spine. The man had the same silver hairs and bright green eyes as his brother. And he looked at the L'cie he had chose for host with love. There is something going on between the two of them, and the harra wondered how he can have the woman without the man coming in the way. The lady luck was with him then. An unexpected turn of event give him the opportunity to come close to the woman. And he used it as fast as he can with his dying body.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Mayrie had seen Eidan coming to the primarch tent. She was overjoyed to see him again. Nothing else existed to her than him. She followed his every step with bright eyes. That's why she don't failed to notice that Eidan take Light's hand in his and kissed it. That's when Mayrie noticed the ring. Her world failed apart and she can only feel hurt and anger. Anger toward the woman who had stole the heart of her beloved. Eidan belonged to her, not to this poor excuse for a woman. What had she more than her ? She is not more pretty, nor her manners are better. She had blinded him, and it was Mayrie's duty to open his eyes. She will show him that this Lightning is not good for him. And when she would be dead, there is no one who will stand in the path of their love ! With that in mind she rushed to Light with a knife in her hand.

Never during his long life can Hope explain why he had looked at the entrance when he had done so this day. No sound had alarmed him. No feeling of an upcoming danger had shown. He had just turned his head and see a mad Mayrie running to Light with a weapon at hand. He don't have take time to thought about it. He had pushed Light out of the way of Mayrie's path and had take the knife Light had give to him in their engagement day. He had throw the knife at Mayrie and was lucky enough to kill her at once. He turned his stare to Light and made a double take at the sight in front of him. Light was on the floor with the primarch holding her hand. Both of them are glowing. But if Light's glow was clear and bright, the primarch's was dark, very dark.

Fang cursed herself. The mad woman had take all of her attention and she had let Light fall into the hand of the harra. She needed to say that the man was very good at hiding what he really is. She don't have suspected the primarch to be the harra when she had see him, and even now, she would not believe it if she don't see his dark aura. Vanille seems as lost as she is. None of them can move. It's like if they all are paralyzed. They can just look Light lost her life before their turn come.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Never before the harra had to fight such a powerful being. The woman is a fighter by heart, she will not give up to him without trying to resist him. Which would be futile in the end. No one can beat him. Only a child can do it, and this woman is far from a child. Soon her body will become his and then he can kill her former friends. No dangers will come from them. He even know where the women and children have hid, so he can go there and kill the last L'cie before she can give birth.

Light know that she fight a lost battle. She can feel her own body who began to betray her. For how long did had she fight ? She don't know anymore. Minutes, hours, days, months or years. These words don't means anything to her anymore. She had just to keep fighting. She needed to give time to her friend and lover to escape. That's the only thing who mattered to her. But she is so weak. She wanted so much to sleep. 'Maybe she can rest a minute ? Just a minute, and after that she would fight better'. She tried to not heard this voice, but she found herself unable to block it completely. In a way the voice made sens. maybe she can heard to it.

" Mommy, you need to fight. Fight for daddy and me. Please mommy, don't let us down." Said an unknown voice in Light's mind.

" Who are you ?" Asked Light.

" I'm your daughter. You are carrying me, that's why I can talk to you. The bad man had open a way between our mind, who would not normally exist."

" My daughter ? Am I pregnant ?"

" Yes. So please mommy fight the bad man. I will help you."

" That's wonderful." Said an overjoyed Light. " We will fight and we will win against him. There is no way I let him hurt my child !"

The idea of sleeping had left Light's mind for good. She is ready to fight and she can feel her child alongside with her. She go to the man and open her mind to him. She show him all of her feeling. The joy, the love. And much to her surprise the harra began to scream like if he was very hurt. She know that she is doing the right thing. Her daughter told her so, and she believed her. There is no point at fighting someone who feed on bad feelings. The anger is not ally then but the enemy. Her only weapon would be her love for her family and friends, and the joy to have a daughter in few months.

The harra can't stand it anymore. The woman was not alone. There is an other soul in the woman's body. Finally, he had meet the child who was mean to be to destroy him. And he don't have see it coming. The woman's joyous feelings hurt him more than thousand shotgun. He can't stand the feeling. Unwanted memories come back to him. when his mother was making cake for him and his brother, when they were no older than ten. His father who is teaching to him how to ride a chocobo. So much wonderful memories he had hided deep inside his soul, until now. Now these memories killed him. His power is quickly fading and there is nothing he can do about it. Soon he let his soul going to his once loved one. The last sight he saw before his soul faded into nothing was his brother smiling proudly at him. ' I come to you' was his last words.

XXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as Hope can move again, he rushed to Light. He sighed in relief when he saw her still breathing. He don't have understand why but the primarch body had suddenly become on fire, and now, not even ashes were there to prove that the man had once existed. Fortunately for them, the commander Amodar was with them during the whole incident. He can testified that the primarch had die from "natural case". But it don't bothered Hope too much for now. because the woman in his arm is all that mattered to him.

Light opened her eyes and she feel happy to see that Hope is by her side. She is very tired but she need to share the news with him. He deserved to know that he will become a daddy soon. Light had lost her connexion with her daughter, but she is not bothered by it. Soon enough she will meet her in the face. She smiled at the thought.

" Light ?" Asked a worried Hope. " Are you all right ?"

" I'm fine. We both are fine. Me and our daughter."

She had just time to finish her sentence before the sleep claimed her.

To Be continued.

The longest chapter I have ever write. I'm so proud. I hope you have liked. Don't forget to give me a review.

Next chapter : the final chapter.


	22. Epilogue

Here, we are at the last chapter. Thanks to :** actionliker,plajaro, Animehost,Vanille's Return, Mellombror, Daedulas, Mankros, sjknight, the dark end, , imhiggins**, and a special thanks to** puma-dragon** and **sekai kuroi**, for your kind and constructive reviews. Enjoy the last part.

Epilogue : life

Much to their surprise, Fang and Vanille don't become crystal again. Their brand disappeared like if they never were here. One second they were, and the next they weren't. All of their friends were happy for them. But Snow fearful stare attracted Fang's attention.

" What's the matter, big man ?" She asked teasingly. " We have win ! why are you still afraid."

" They give me the creeps." Answered truthfully Snow. " Look at them ! They are grinning like idiots. Since when does sis and Hope grin like that ? Something is up, and I'm afraid to find out what it is."

" You ? Afraid ?" Asked a puzzled Fang before she smiled. " But you are right. Light can make you kiss the floor sooner than it take me time to say it."

" Hope is worst." Stated Snow.

" You must be jocking." Laughed Vanille. " Hope is too nice to do something like this."

" Try to speak bad about sis and you would see. " Answered just Snow.

His ribs still hurt from Hope's punch. Fang and Vanille still saw him as the young boy he once was. But he is no more anything close as what he was. They will find it out sooner or later.

Hope, still with Light passed out in his arm, come to his friends. Sazh smiled at him and Snow too. But Fang and Vanille looked expectantly at him.

" What ?" He asked, a little unsure of why he was stared like this.

" Nothing !" Said Vanille in her natural joyful manners.

" So. " Asked Fang. " How is the princess ?"

Hope laughed at this.

" If she had heard you calling her like this, Light would have kicked your ass. " He said it like if it was the most natural thing. " And she is fine, she just need rest, a lot of rest. They both are fine."

" Yeah !" Squealed Vanille. " She had told you, don't she ?"

Vanille was so happy that she bounced around them.

" Calm down, Vanille. And yes she had told me."

" Congratulation. " Said Fang with an unusual bright smile.

" Congratulation ?" Asked a puzzled Snow. " For what ?"

Sazh, for his part had perfectly understand why Fang had congratulate Hope and Light. He had his suspicion, but don't have dared to share them with Hope in fear that he was wrong. But it turned out that he was right, and his smile gone brighter than before.

Hope rolled his eyes at Snow's clueless mind. Serah was already two time pregnant and he is not even capable to figure why fang congratulate them.

" Light and I will be parent in a few months."

Snow, for once, became speechless. He had not see that coming. But soon he recovered.

" A baby ? You two ? Great ! Our little boy and Alex can play with him.

Fang snorted at this.

" Yes." She said. " Your little boy would become her favorite toy."

XXXXXXXXXXX

The next month, Light and Hope are wedded. It was the commander Amodar, the new primarch of the colonies who leaded Light to her future husband. He was very proud to be chose for such an honor, and he showed it. He even let a tear escape him, when he gave her to Hope.

In the last month a lot of things have changed. After the death of the primarch, the commander had take the matters of the treaty in his hand. He had said that it was the last wish of the primarch and no one had said something against the project. It had take them almost the month to made the treaty, but now, the l'cie have a home where no one can expelled them from. Sure, the citizen of the colonies would not be happy if the L'cie come to their home, but there is no risk anymore than they were killed here. Amodar is not a fool, and he had see that there is no way for the L'cie to leave their village. This place was home for them.

It's only a few days after the treaty was made that the commander had learned that the colonies don't have anyone to rule them. Everyone who had worked close with the dead primarch were now dead themselves or have lost their mind without hope of curing. Amodar was the most graded soldier who is still not affected bu this strange illness, so it was natural that it was him who become the new primarch. He had accepted the honor and he had take his role by heart.

But today he just felt like a proud father. And, in a way that's what he is. Light, and the others guardians force were all like his children. But he was particularly proud of her. The angry girl she once was was dead, as the cold soldier. Now she is a radiant woman, happy to marry the man she loved more thanher life. He promised himself, on this special day, that he would do anything for the citizen of cocoon don't thought anymore at culprit when they thought of the L'cies. It will take time, a lot of time to achieve it, but he will succeed. One day he will.

Serah don't stopped to cry when she see her sister marrying the man who was made for her. As the maid of honor, Serah had try to hid her tears of joy, but she can't have help herself after she had heard their vows. Never before she had heard such beautiful and true words. Even Snow was not as romantic for their wedding. But she was not the only one crying, Vanille is also crying like a mad, and even Fang had some tears in her eyes. The crow cheered when they shared their first kiss as husband and wife. Only Alex made a face when he saw it, which made Claire laugh. She kissed her bringer of the ring to his cheek, and Alex beamed . Snow laughed so hard at this that serah was afraid that he let their new born son, Yuki, nammed after his father, fall to the floor. The rest of the night was very joyful to all of them.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Five years later, four children were playing on the field near the village. There was Snow and Serah's three children and Hope and Light's daughter : Joy. And like her father she lived upon her name. But right now she hoped for her little brother to be born soon. Like this, there will be two Estheim against three Villiers, what is the fair amount. Her little brother would be named Eidan, she know it. It was her daddy name when he had come to their village first and she liked it, but she preferred her daddy's real name, because like her aunt Fang said often in their family there is a Light, a Hope, and a Joy. And what can they asked more.

Suddenly the world faded around them and they found themselves in the same field but their village had disappeared. Yuki began to cry, and Joy and her cousin looked at each other. Making a decision, the two girls yelled : " Alex !"

Their yell attracted the attention of two young L'cie. The children helped them in their task, but unfortunately they can't help them for too long, because the same phenomenon happened again and they found themselves in their time. The children run to their parents who were surprised to see them so soon. They shared their story with their parent, but they saw that they don't believed them. Only Joy's father looked worried and the little girl chose to say that it was just a game they have played. She was happy to see that her father returned her smile.

Outside, fang and Vanille waited for the children. They both kissed them and said : "Thank you. Now, it is our secret."

The children happily agreed. With time they forget their adventure, but their life was never boring. How could have it be different with their parents. The life was always with change but it was what made it it worth living. And they all have a better life because they have found their new life and lived it.

End.

I hope you have liked. I am writing a new Hope/Light fic, but I still don't have finished to write it so expect longer update than for this one. Maybe I will write the adventure od)=f the children in the past, but just not now, just take a look . Thank to bare with my no so perfect English. Don't forget to review and see you soon.

Stephanie aka Busard.


End file.
